Danganronpa: Tanaka's Monsters of Despair
by BakaOniisan
Summary: The Paranormal Branch of Future Foundation was created after the events of the Trial for Humanity against Godzilla. Their role is to hunt down any kind of 'paranormal threat' (especially monsters) and eliminate them if necessary. Their first job: Tanaka's Monsters of Despair. When Gundam Tanaka was an Ultimate Despair, he created monsters with his dead animals. 6 remains.
1. Prologue I: A New Threat

_Baka's notes:_ This story takes place after the events of Danganronpa: Protectors of Humanity. Which is the second story crossover of Godzilla, the first being: The New Face of Despair. Please read those two stories before this one. Thank you very much for your comprehension.

* * *

 _Prologue I: The New Threat_

Hagakure yawned. At this hour he either should be sleeping or practicing his fortune telling skills. But no, Kirigiri had enough of seeing him slacking off in the Headquarters of the 14th Branch of Future Foundation. So she put him on a mission with a good team of the 14th Branch. So it's at these late night's hours that the team of now six people are flying over the city inside a helicopter toward their target's last location.

The mission was easy: there was a group of three Remnants accompanied by a Monokuma unit _so_ they must eliminate the robot and try to capture the Remnants, or else, eliminate them too.

"So like that you're such a shirker that the boss put you on a mission with us?" smiled a big bearded man with short brown hair and green eyes sitting in front of the clairvoyant. He also had a big scar on his left cheek.

"Yes. Kirigiri-chi said that maybe if I see you guys in action and help it would motivate me to be more active and useful." Hagakure groaned.

"Hahaha! Well I guess I should start by introducing the team. I'm their leader, Shizu." the bearded man smiled.

"... Only Shizu?" the clairvoyant asked.

"Hahaha! To know our full name you must earn our respect first!" Shizu smiled, "So the young man next to you is Lazaro our bomber and melee fighter. He's almost atthe same level as Sakakura, that's how strong he is." the leader of the team said.

"WOW!"

"Yep, so be careful dude!" Lazaro smirked, he was a bit shorter than Togami, had long spiky black hair and blue eyes, his face was empty of any kind of scars and looked like a hero of a fantasy game according to Hagakure.

"The gal next to me here is Maya, she's our sniper and great for rescuing in extreme environments. But don't underestimate her. She's strong." Shizu continued his introductions.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Maya smiled, she had short blonde hair and a cute smile she also had purple eyes. She looked her age: mid-twenties. And the many scars on her face and neck showed how trained and serious about her job she was. But even with her scars, she looked pretty, "I hope we'll get along Hagakure-kun."

"Nice to meet you too. And same here." smiled back Hagakure.

"Next we have Oscar, good with guns and knives, also our medic. He's over there with our pilot expert: Akeb. Akeb is good with helicopter weapons, he's a greataerial fighting support!" Shizu grinned, "Am I right Akeb?!"

"I sure am, boss!" Akeb said.

Hagakure couldn't tell much about his facial features as all he could see was that he's wearing a helmet and had a small beard just like him.

Oscar only grunted as he smoked his cigarette. This man on the other hand looked done with life with all the bags under his eyes. He had silver hair, red eyes and a goatee.

All of them wearing a formal Future Foundation suit.

"Welcome to team SLOMA, Hagakure." smirked Shizu, "Who knows? If you do a good job we might go to more missions together!" the man laughed as he slapped his big hand on Hagakure's shoulder.

"Arg! Y-Yeah…" groaned the survivor of Hope's Peak.

"We have arrived. Approaching landing spot on the park, boss." Akeb said.

"Alright! Let's go over the plan: Hagakure, Oscar, Maya and I we'll go look for the Remnants. Lazaro, you stay with the chopper, if anything suspicious approach the chopper you call us immediately and protect Akeb, understood?"

"Yup! You can count on me!" Lazaro smirked with his thumb up.

"Good! Hagakure, you'll have to cover us with your hacking gun against the Monokuma. I know that you know how to use it so we're counting on you too."

"S-Sure! I predicted that everything will go okay anyway so don't worry!"

Shizu roared in laughter as he said that if the Ultimate Clairvoyant predicted a good future then everything would be alright. Everyone except Akeb jumped down the chopper and started the operation.

Lazaro grabbed his handgun and grenade launcher as he stood close to the chopper, Akeb stayed inside his vehicle, ready to take off at any second if needed. Maya loaded her sniper rifle while Oscar and Shizu readied their own guns, making sure that they had enough ammunition for the mission.

Hagakure looked at them with admiration and thought that he looked kinda pathetic with his hacking gun.

The team of four designated by the leader walked away from the chopper. The silver haired man didn't stopped smoking his third cigarette in less than ten minutes as he asked about where the targets were hidden. Shizu said that they were last spotted entering the alley they were heading to.

All agents were on edge as they walked between the tall walls of the building into the dark alley, the moon was their only source of light. Shizu walked slowly trying to do the least noise possible so he could listen his surroundings for any suspicious noise.

And a suspicious noise he did hear.

With some gestures with his hands he told his teammates to stay low as their targets were close. Hagakure looked confused but Maya whispered to him the orders.

The noise was coming from an alley leading straight to a dead end. The Remnants won't have an escape route and will be taken by surprise, they won't be able to draw their weapons. The Monokuma in another hand…

But that's why Maya and Hagakure were there for!

"They're there… at three we go." Shizu whispered, "one… two… three!"

The group jumped, weapons drawn and ready to yell and shoot but the scenery in front of them stopped any sound from coming out of their mouth. Instead of words there were just silent gasps.

It was dark but they could distinguish clearly the red emblem of eye from the Monokuma unit and the _yellow_ with _red_ iris eyes of _something._ The scene was, for lack of better words, a carnage. It was stinking of flesh and blood, it was fresh too since they couldn't smell it a few seconds before. In the darkness, down the dead end, Shizu and the team guessed that was where the Remnants were, or at least what's left of them.

On the walls were splashes of blood and traces of claws. A fight exploded inside this alley.

And on the foreground of such scene was the Monokuma, missing an arm and the neck open. The cables were being fished out by the creature with yellow eyes. All the team could distinguish from the third party was that it was quadruped and it had a long tail with some sort of bloody blade at the tip of it. The new threat was holding down the twitching Monokuma with its forelimbs as it was eating cables from the robot bear.

The creature was too busy eating out the robot that it didn't notice the four agents staring at it with wide frightened eyes.

Shizu made another hand signal to tell them to move back and go back to the chopper. This new threat was unknown and shouldn't be attacked until they got more info. And this info was not their job. They must retreat.

Everyone took one step back and-

 ***crack***

Shizu, Maya and Oscar turned towards Hagakure who was pale as snow. The Ultimate immediately denied that it was his fault but the broken stick at his feet proved otherwise.

Maya started to sweat.

"Guys… I don't hear munching anymore…" she said in a voice full of dread.

Everyone slowly turned their head towards and gasped in terror at what they saw: the creature was looking at them. It let go of the Monokuma and stood still. After a few seconds, it took some steps forwards.

But Oscar didn't let it take one step further as hedrew his gun and shot three times, making the threat jump back after taking a bullet in the right shoulder.

 _ **SKKRRREEAAAAAAAAARRRIIIIIAAAAR**_

The creature roared in pain before jumping on a wall and propelling itself from it to jump onto the roofs of the building.

"I-I'm sorry. I got scared for you guys…" Oscar apologized.

"You did good Oscar." Shizu smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to worry. Anyway, this is something new and unknown. New plan, team! We leave this place and report the creature to the Branch." He exclaimed and everyone nodded in agreement.

Shizu had a big grin, "Alright! March!" he shouted.

Everyone turned around ready to go back to the chopper.

"But seriously what was that thing?" Maya asked.

"I don't know but I know someone who can answer that question." Hagakure responded.

"Oh, _him_? The maybe-traitor?" Oscar scoffed before blowing some smoke from his new cigarette.

"Come on now Oscar! He's not a-" the leader started but a weird noise ringed in the air, cutting him off, "A-...A…" he repeated then there was a thud.

Everyone looked back, fearing for the worst. And their fears were justified: Shizu was headless behind them, his head was rolling on the ground at his feet. He fell to his knees then to the ground. Behind him, standing still, was the creature from before. It's tail slowly moving back towards its body, the weird blade bloodier than before. The creature took one step forth.

"SHIZU! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Maya exclaimed in rage as she shot with her rifle at the creature that barely dodged it by jumping back before going to the roofs again.

"We need to go back! NOW!" Oscar ordered as he started to pull her away.

"B-But what about-" Hagakure started.

"We'll get his body and bury him when we get back. But for that we must _live_!" the silver haired man grunted in annoyance but he was crying. Just like Maya.

They heard a noise coming from the roofs so they looked up, only to see the creature tailing them. Suddenly it jumped down and swung its tail at them. It stabbed Maya's ankle and made her trip. Oscar immediately stopped running as he heard the blonde woman scream in pain and shot another three times at the unknown threat, making it take a few jump back. The man ran to his companion, roaring to Hagakure to help him.

Both helped Maya to stand up with her pierced ankle, but they now had to drag her to the chopper, slowing them down. But not even after two steps, the blade came back.

This time it pierced her chest. Then it twisted and pulled Maya out of the men's arms as she tried to scream in pain. She disappeared in the darkness behind them.

"M-MAYA!" Oscar screeched but knew what to do, he started to run again, Hagakure close.

The creature took little time before resuming its chase in the dark alleys. They didn't want to know why, even if they had an idea behind it.

They finally reached the park, Oscar screamed to Lazaro to get in the chopper and get ready to take off. But before he could get inside, the silver haired man tripped Hagakure.

"Wh-What was that for, Oscar-chi?!" Hagakure asked, alarmed.

"It's your fault Maya and Shizu died! Be useful for once and be a bait to that _monster_ and let us live another day!" Oscar yelled as he jumped inside the helicopter.

Of course, he didn't have a warm welcome.

"What is going on?!" asked Akeb, shouting.

"Take off Akeb! We need to go!"

"Oscar what the fuck?! Why did you do that?! Let Hagakure in, and where's Shizu and Maya?!" Lazaro screamed. About to open the door again to help Hagakure in.

But Oscar wasn't found of this opinion as he grabbed Lazaro's by the neck of his suit and slammed him on the ground so he wouldn't do anything, he shouted again to the pilot to take off.

"Shizu and Maya are _dead_ , Lazaro! And it's that useless asshole's fault! I won't let another of my friend die! There's a _thing_ outside and it slaughtered them with such ease! We have to escape man! I'll take the blame. I'll explain Kirigiri about why I had to sacrifice her friend for you two! But I will **not** put your lives in danger for this useless guy. So let's go!" The agent shouted and cried.

Lazaro was silent and just whispered a _sorry_ in the air as he asked for Akeb to take off. Akeb also cursed in his breath as he started to take off, leaving Hagakure on the ground.

"W-Wait! Guys!" they heard the Clairvoyant yell from outside.

But they ignored him.

Oscar groaned as he repeated that he'll take all the blame, he went to his place as co-pilot but Akeb suddenly shouted.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Oscar raised his gaze and saw that the chopper was already 'eye level' with the rooftops. And on top of it, right in front of the helicopter was the creature.

"It's the monster! Kill it!" Oscar ordered.

"Yes! Payback time!" the pilot gritted his teeth as he fired the chopper's mini gun on the rooftop.

But the creature just took a large jump back and started to slalom towards the edge, evading the bullets.

"Shit shit SHIT!" the silver haired man cursed as the creature leaped over the edge, going straight towards Akeb's position.

Everything went in slow motion for the next instants.

Oscar shot twice but missed. The bullets went through the glass of the windscreen of the helicopter, actually weakening its resistance to the creature's front paws as it destroyed the rest of the glass and landed right on top of Akeb.

Screams, shots and ripping flesh was heard coming from the helicopter from where Hagakure was. The flying vehicle started to spin and lose control. The last agent on the ground saw what was coming so he started running away from the out of control flying machine. Then it crashed.

"G-Guys…?" Hagakure asked hesitantly, actually knowing very well that no one would have survived that.

But the yellow eyed creature emerged from the wreck.

Well no one except that thing.

The creature looked around and locked eyes with the Clairvoyant. It hissed and started running.

"Aaah! Noooo!" Hagakure cried as he started to run away.

There was no way that he could outrun the monster, he had to look for something that will take him away! Maybe there's a car on the main street next to the park? He needs to go there! He made sure to trip any kind of object in his path to slow down the monster to a minimum.

He finally reached the main street and it's _empty_! He knows it's late but still!

Oh luck! There's one car! And people inside too! They can take him away! He dashed towards it and entered the car in the front passenger seat. Before any occupants started to scream he shouted first.

"Agent of Future Foundation, Yasuhiro Hagakure! Please ma'am start the car and take us out of here!" pleaded the clairvoyant as he shoved his ID to the woman's face on the driver's seat.

He then noticed that there was two children, a boy and a girl, on the rear seats, and more importantly, the monster coming towards them.

"NOW!" he screamed.

The woman looked in the mirror and saw the creature too. She blanched and yelled: "Hang on, kids!" as she pushed the accelerator.

The kids look back and saw the monster too. The boy started to cry while the girl started to record it with a little camera while giggling. But the creature was gaining on them, making everyone, except the girl scream in terror.

But suddenly the monster stopped. It looked up. Hagakure heard something weird coming from outside. The threat looked at the car one last time before turning around and disappearing in an alley.

He finally let out a deep sigh, thanking the family and asking the little girl if she'd be nice enough to share the video she took with him.

He'll definitely need a proof for what happened during the mission.

And also let the Paranormal Branch look deeper into this new threat.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Baka's Notes:** And here's the first Prologue! I hope you enjoyed it!

Also, what do you think of Team SLOMA? Did you guys like them?

Let me know and I might do a lil oneshot about them.


	2. Prologue II: Judgement and Novelty

_Prologue II: Judgement and Novelty_

The Trial for Humanity between Naegi Makoto and the King of Monsters: Godzilla literally happened yesterday. And today it's the day the Ultimate Hope explains the new situation to the heads of Future Foundation.

But it was also the day of Ethos' trial and judgement.

Two birds, one stone as they say.

All the heads were reunited. The island where theyhad Naegi's trial a year ago. Needless to say that both men were nervous.

Naegi because this place brought back some stressing memories of being suspected of being a Despair.

Ethos because he might die if his bosses didn't believe him. Also he was scared of something else.

"Tell me, Makoto. Will Juzo punch me?" The black and red haired man asked.

"Probably." The brunette answered, suddenly remembering the two punches of the Ultimate Boxer.

"Oh Godzilla…" Ethos sighed.

They arrived in front of a big double door guarded by two guards that knocked at the doors when they saw the duo arrive _._

"Let them in." Said a voice inside and the guards opened the doors for Ethos and Naegi to come in.

The first thing Ethos did was wave his hand to his friends of class 76 and to Kirigiri. He then noticed that only 12 of the branch heads were here. Mitarai and the head of the 13th branch were absent.

"I'm Naegi Makoto, agent of the 14th Branch of Future Foundation." Naegi presented himself even if he knew that everyone already knew who he was.

But formalities.

"Oh. Um, Ethos Oroya, also an agent of Branch 14." Ethos followed.

Everyone stared at the duo but mostly at Ethos as he was the suspect. Munakata nodded then asked Sakakura to put the handcuffs on the destroyer.

"Ethos Oroya… You're under arrest for suspicion of being a Remnant of Despair or at least supporting them." He explained.

Ethos bit his lips as he saw the boxer approaching him with large handcuffs. He took a step back and extended both wrists.

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Juzo asked.

"Well I don't want to be punched in the guts so here."

Juzo shook his head and put the handcuffs on Ethos wrists.

"Sorry but it's a tradition."

"Wh-urgh!" Ethos couldn't finish his question as he got punched, "You son… arg." he wheezed to the green haired man but didn't fall to the ground like most of his ex- punched victims.

"Alright enough. Oroya-kun, can you keep up? Or do you need medical attention?" The leader of Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengan asked.

"No it's alright. I got much worse."

"I see…"

Seiko stood up and walked toward her friend, she gave him a pastry.

"There, in case you didn't eat breakfast."

"Thank you!" Ethos beamed as he ate the offering.

"Alright, if we're done. We can start." Munakata said, his words cutting net the nice ambiance around the suspected traitor.

Everyone sat back at their place, Naegi beside Kirigiri. Only Ethos was standing up.

"First of all, congratulation for the engagement between Kyoko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi." Munakata said, a hint of a smile on his lips as he started to applause, quickly followed by the rest of the Future Foundation leaders.

Naegi rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks red. Kirigiri just nodded politely, giving thanks. She swore she saw Koichi letting a tear roll down his cheek.

But the celebration quickly stopped as now it was time to ask questions to the Ultimate Hope about what happened in Mothra's 'Mind Room'. He told them about the human form of the King of Monsters and about the Class Trial ground that appeared.

At the mention of the Class Trial, many heads widened their eyes, especially Kirigiri who turned her head to look at her new fiancé.

Naegi continued his report, he talked about the arguments, about how the world turned like that and about why humans were needed and should be spared. He talked about Godzilla's first deal: to let him take care of Despair and let Future Foundation rebuild the world.

Everyone gasped when Naegi said he refused that solution.

"What is wrong with you!?" Juzo roared, punching the table, "You're siding with Despair again?!" He accused.

"Wait a minute, Sakakura-san. I'm sure there must be an explanation." Great Gozu, the head of the 12th Branch said, trying to calm down everybody who were starting to wonder the same thing as the boxer.

"I really hope so…" Munakata sighed, "Naegi Makoto, please explain to us wh-"

"What with all of this!?" Ethos suddenly exclaimed, starting everyone.

He was acting… weird.

"Why all the suspicion on our lil' Makoto here!? Of course he had a reason! A good one!" He exclaimed again and tapped the shoulder of the startled brunette hard with his metal handcuffed hand, "After all, He's the Ultimate Hope for Godzilla's sake! We can't demote him more, we even made dolls of his effigy for propaganda!"

At hearing the mention of the Hope dolls, Naegi turned red and the leaders of Future Foundation looked away in shame of such failure of a product: the Remnants of Despair bought and stole all of the ones in the market to burn them in a live video.

"Please don't bring back the Hope Dolls." Pleaded the ahoge man.

"I even have mine right here!" Ethos shouted and tried to reach for his pocket, but with both hands being handcuffed, it was difficult. "Fucking shit…" After ten seconds of attempts, he retrieved a little doll that look like Naegi.

Everyone stared at the destroyer, only three persons holding their laughter. Naegi hid his face with his hands. And to put the cherry on top, he pressed the doll that squeaked out a:

"Sore wa chigau yo!"

Munakata coughed, asked for Ethos to calm down, which he did after an apology, saying that he didn't know why he did that. Strangely, beside from the doll, no one was that surprised at Ethos interruption except Naegi.

"Alright, it's working." Seiko whispered.

Naegi then started to explain his reason: Godzilla wasn't aiming only at the Remnants of Despair but _all_ the Despair. Which meant also all the innocent people that were in despair.

"I see… Yukizome. What is the percentage of people in Despair in what's left of Humanity?" Munakata asked.

"At least 65% of the humans are in Despair. And of this lot, 15% are Remnants of Despair and criminals." She said.

"We cannot sacrifice half of the Human race just to appease this monster… It seems you made the right choice, Naegi-kun." Tengan smiled.

"So, what happened next?"

Naegi then explained the second part of the trial that was more physical and dangerous as Godzilla even started to attack him to force his opinion.

Godzilla's arguments brought back memories to Munakata as he remembers using the same ones a year ago during his confrontation against the Ultimate Hope in front of him.

And after more detailed explanations, he told them about the last deal.

"So he gave us ten years to rebuild a 'good' bit of the world, while dealing with the Despair. If we don't make it, he'll hunt every single human in Despair."

"Ten years, uh…"

"I think it's possible." Smiled Yukizome.

"That's right. Plus we don't have to worry about the Monokaijus Godzilla destroyed. They were the most problematic. Godzilla actually helped us!" Gozu said.

"Yeah, but what if the Remnants are building more of those? Especially the last one that was way more dangerous than the previous ones: the **Monokuma Anti-G**."

"Then we'll have to find where they are building them, we knew about Towa City, but Godzilla destroyed it. So until any proof of the existence of another Monokaiju, we focus on taking care of the Despairs." Munakata sighed again, "We just have to work harder, Bandai. We're counting on you for this."

"Aye Sir!"

Now that Naegi finished his report, it was time for Ethos' judgement.

"Ethos Oroya." The vice-leader of Future Foundation started, his voice cold and strict, "You know why you're here, right?"

The black and red haired man gulped and straightened himself, trying his best to look serious despite the dizziness he was feeling.

"I am here because of the suspicions on me of being either a Remnant of Despair or helping them. These suspicions comes from my past with them during the Tragedy before joining Future Foundation." Ethos said with all the seriousness he could muster.

"That's correct. But some people in this room don't think that you are guilty of those actions. They heard your story and believe in your innocence… would you please tell us this story?" Munakata demanded, but it was obviously an order.

Ethos nodded and started to tell his story in the Center of Despair.

* * *

After Ethos finished his tale, he got various stares. Some were looking at him suspiciously, as if he just lied; some were looking at him with grief; and the rest were just staring at him stoically as they always were.

"If you ask me, it kinda sounds like a sab story for us to have pity on him." Juzo said.

"... Is this true?" Munakata asked Seiko.

"Now I'm sure of it. He did just ingest the truth serum I gave him in his cake." she answered.

"Oooh! That's why I'm feeling kinda of weird. Nice job." Ethos grinned.

"His story didn't change from what he told us before, so he didn't lie to us before neither." stated Izayoi, opening his mouth to talk for the first time in the meeting (he only opened it for Ruruka's sweets).

"I see… Oroya. We're going to ask you some questions now."

"Alright."

"What are Tanaka's Monsters of Despairs? And what was your role in this case?"

"I'm sure you have noticed, but Tanaka used to fight with an army of animals of different kinds." Everyone nodded.

"Yes, it was a shame to have to kill the animals just to get to him. And even in front of him, it was difficult." Great Gozu sighed as he hung his head.

"And he always ran away after a few minutes…" Juzo added.

"As they say: A snake is no good without their spiders." Bandai said, no one understanding this."

"What does that even means?" snarled Ruruka, glaring at the large man.

"Anyways. Haven't you notice that when he ran away with his animals… the corpses of the fallen animals weren't left behind?" Ethos asked.

"Now that you talk about it. You're right." Tengan said while brushing his beard between his fingers.

"Tanaka's Monsters are Chimeras." Ethos dropped, and everyone understood the meaning of his words.

Tanaka used the bodies of his fallen companions to play Frankenstein and create monsters. How did he do it? Well there was a lot of searchers and mad scientists in the lab that were helping him create such grotesque creatures. He then explained that his role was to 'babysit' the successful specimens. He had to analyzed them and report about any changes or abilities the creatures could develop.

"Why didn't you tell us such important information about the Remnants of Despair until now?" Munakata asked, a threatening aura enveloping him that sent a chill down Ethos' spine.

"I… Was afraid. We must admit that the Future Foundation from two years ago… was pretty extreme. I was sure that if I told a lot about the Remnants of Despairs, I'd be suspicious and I'm pretty sure I would have been executed on spot after I gave you all the information you needed. Don't get me wrong, during my two years working here, I was also scared that Tanaka will unleash a monster. I swore to myself to tell you everything if it happened… I thought he gave up on the project when I saw that no monsters got unleashed."

Everyone stared at the destroyer. He gulped in worry.

"Do you know where his laboratory is?"

"Yes."

"Will you help us kill those monstrosities?"

"...Of… course. I mean I did bonded with some of the first's monsters but I know how dangerous they are and I'm ready to kill them the moment I see them." Ethos answered.

"Alright… now we have some questions… about the Remnant of Despair Yuuko Mori."

Ethos blanched but managed to keep a serious face as everyone turned around. Seiko and Naegi looked worried for their destroyer friend.

"Y-yes…"

"What are your feelings for her?"

"I don't know… it's still really confusing for me…" Ethos sighed, looking down.

"... What would you do if you meet her in a mission?"

"I'll do whatever I can to capture her."

"...What if she's accompanied by other Remnants?"

"As I just said, she's my priority. I don't give a damn to any other Remnant. And if I could, I'd love to help her. Bring her back to normal like Makoto and Kyoko did for the 77th class kids." Ethos answered with sincerity and seriousness.

"... I see…" Munakata sighed.

Ethos got some weird looks after his declaration, but it was the truth and he meant every words. The vice-leader asked Ethos to leave the room for 15 minutes as they started a vote to know his fate.

Naegi was about to stand up and leave the room too, since it's something for the Heads of Future Foundation to do _._ But oddly, he was invited to vote too.

Ethos left the room and after 15 minutes, he got invited back in. The results were there…

He almost shouted a 'YES' when they said that he wouldn't get executed. But Munakata explained to him that he wouldn't be allowed to go on a lot of mission, just in case he might try to help Remnants due to his past with them. Ethos understood and only thanked all of them bowing his body in a perfect angle. Juzo came to him and took off his handcuffs.

Ethos asked if he should leave now that he was clear, but Munakata invited him to sit with them as the next discussions were important and he will be involved. He sat down next to Seiko who patted his shoulder, congratulating him.

"Alright. If you read the documents I shared before coming to this meeting, you should know what the **_UPDPC_** is." Munakata started.

"You mean this secret organization that found Godzilla in 1950 and made the first movie?" Ruruka asked just to be sure, surprising a few of the people in the room that she took the time to read the document.

"Indeed. The files provided by Byakuya Togami helped a lot for our research."

"Research of what?" Seiko asked.

"Yesterday, we found one of their research and development laboratory." Munakata declared, Yukizome and Juzo nodded along the statement.

"Wow! And what did you find inside?!" Ethos asked, but quickly shushed himself remembering that he wasn't a head of Future Foundation and maybe he shouldn't ask questions.

"We found a lot of documents of analysis of some kaijus, but mostly Godzilla, blueprints for weapons that were designed to fight kaijus and a very interesting flying vehicle." Yukizome enumerated.

"What about researchers?" Great Gozu asked.

"There was only one alive… but he's dead now."

"What?"

"He attacked one of our men with a kitchen knife, they shot him on self-defense. And from the look of the surrounding of the lab… they probably turned to cannibalism. The diaries of the researchers proves it."

"My God…"

"That's correct." Munakata nodded, "They took shelter in this laboratory during the Tragedy… but they didn't have enough supplies to survive all those years."

"But why didn't they get out?"

"The first entry of one of the scientists talked about that. They were waiting for their superiors to tell them that it was safe to leave."

"This is horrible…" Naegi sighed.

"What about their weapons?"

"The weapons got destroyed for some reason but the blueprints are safe and we have some in here for Izayoi to study them and reproduce them." Munakata said and nodded to his two best friends.

They reached for the papers they had in front of them and handed them to the Blacksmith who started to look at the blueprints. His eyes widen and shone.

"T-Those… Those are incredible! How, who would think of such designs and power? And the materials are so simple and easy to find. And with our new material… This! This is perfect!" he said in his monotone voice, but with a hint of excitement, something very rare. But his face was still as stoic as ever.

Ethos held back a chuckle as he saw his excitement.

"And for the flying vehicle you guys retrieved?"

"Right. Please look at the screen." the white haired man asked as he turned towards the screen where a picture of a black strange shaped plane, "This is the only item we retrieved in a perfect condition. They called it the **XJZ-12**. From what the files about it says, it's as fast as a jet and can turn… 'Invisible'."

"What?! How is that possible?!"

"The surface of the plane is actually screens and thousands of cameras that films everything around the vehicle and displays what it captures to the screen at the other side, turning it almost invisible."

"This is impressive. They could be so useful for searching Despairs and patrolling around cities." Kirigiri stated.

"That is right. But its main purpose won't be for that." Munakata said, rising a few eyebrows in confusion.

"Dear friends… We have a big announcement to make." Tengan smiled, "Munakata-san and I thought of opening a new Branch for Future Foundation. Its role would be to analyses, bond or fight any giant threat."

"And by threat… We mean monsters." Munakata finished.

"This will be the role of the _**Paranormal Branch**_."

They then announced the head of this new branch: Makoto Naegi.

He obviously asked why.

"Not only you protected us by facing Godzilla but you managed to somewhat bond with him and the Guardian Kaijus. We are sure that you'll do a good job. Of course for the moment, it's just some sort of project. There will be only you and another member in the branch." Munakata explained, then pointed at the other member: Ethos Oroya.

"What? What?!"

"You have a big knowledge about kaijus, and your talent will be very useful for the Paranormal Branch." Tengan answered, "Now let me explain a bit more about how this is going to work: for the moment there will only be two members but if a monster emergency happens, for example one of Tanaka's Monsters appears or another hostile Kaiju attacks. You two will have the duty to find a solution, you can count on any other heads to lend you some men to help you. We can't deal with every problem in the world at once. We already have our plate full with the Despairs. I hope you understand."

"O-Of course." They both stammered.

"The KJZ-12 will be on the Paranormal Branch care. A sneak attack on any monster can be decisive. You may choose whoever you want to be your pilot."

"Steve Woods." They both said in unison.

"We'll contact him and make him train himself with the KJZ tomorrow." Yukizome said.

"Now for your headquarters. The building construction will start next month, until then you two and anyone you want will live in a place we found and renovated last week. Obviously, if your help is needed outside the Paranormal Branch, you must respond to it." Munakata said.

"Yes sir! Well look at that Makoto! We're going to live together! Don't worry I'm a nice roommate. Right, Sonosuke?" Ethos laughed.

Izayoi just didn't move, not finding any answer for that.

"Alright, and with that our meeting is over. Although, I invite you all to have dinner here before leaving." Tengan invited with a warming smile.

* * *

The dinner was pretty nice, and everyone was chatting. Koichi was talking to Kirigiri and Naegi, probably about wedding. Munakata, Juzo and Yukizome were seated together, also talking. Gozu and Tengan were sitting next to each other. Ethos and the trio of the 76th class were also together, Ethos separating Seiko from Ruruka and Izayoi. Bandai and Miaya were silently at their corner, well Miaya was while the farmer just kept going with an incomprehensible talk.

Suddenly Ethos had a serious look on his face, and started to think of something. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Ethos? What's the matter?" Ruruka asked, making everyone turn to him.

"Did you forgot to mention something important?" Seiko continued.

"No… It's… Just something completely stupid. Forget about it."

After a minute of silence, they wanted to know what was on the Destroyer's mind. He asked if they were sure about it. They all nodded.

"So… If you have sex with yourself in another dimension… Does it count as incest or masturbation?" he said.

He was about to apologize for the stupidity, but when he saw Munakata, Koichi, Kirigiri, Great gozu and Miaya starting to think deeply about his question. He couldn't hold back his roar of laughter.

He was the only one laughing. It was embarrassing but what a time to be alive!

* * *

The next day, Steve Woods passed the day trying on the XJZ while Naegi and Ethos received their first mission: destroy the monsters from Tanaka's lab. With the help of Kirigiri, they managed to do it, but missed to read the Error Message about the six creatures that were missing during the execution. The day after, the two members of the Paranormal Branch moved out to their new Headquarters, the Head of the 14th Branch moved with them.

Four week after that, Hagakure went on a mission with team SLOMA from Branch 14… They encountered one of the creatures… Hagakure was the only survivor.

This is the story of the fight between Hope's new Forces against the Monsters born from Despair.

 _Danganronpa: Monsters are real - Story III_

 _ **Danganronpa: Tanaka's Monsters of Despair**_

* * *

 **Baka's note:** Let's get this third story started!

Sorry for that ending, I just HAD to put some humor in this.

I really hope you guys will love it! See you soon for  
Part 1: Return to the Lab of Monsters  
Chapter 1: Calm before the Storm


	3. Part1:Chapter1:The Calm before the Storm

_**Part 1: The Lab of Monsters**_

 _Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm_

 _ **4 weeks before the Revelation…**_

Ethos stretched his arms as he walked out of the car. Last night was certainly an eventful one… destroying Tanaka's Monsters and everything ... Naegi and Kirigiri stepped out of the car too and the three of them looked at the new Headquarters of the Paranormal Branch: a nice looking house-mansion. Then each one took at least one cardboard box, and headed for the door. Naegi had the keys and opened the doors to their new home.

The entrance hall was pretty spacious; the living room was connected to it. The Kitchen was not far from the entrance and in the back were the toilets. Then there was the stairs leading up to the second floor where the bedrooms were. And in the third floor two more bedrooms and the attic room.

The trio looked around, deciding which bedrooms they'll take and which one will become the guest's rooms. There were already beds and some other furniture like tables. So installing themselves in won't take that long, hopefully.

"New house! I certainly missed living in a house." Ethos smiled.

"Same here." Naegi followed, "But no more canteen though. We'll have to cook."

"Oh… I forgot… well… looks like we have to go buy something for dinner!"

"Don't worry, I brought some pasta from the canteen of the 14th Branch."

They spent the rest of the day installing their stuff and moving around most of the furniture.

* * *

Their first night in their new room and new big bed… was a very torrid one for the young couple. Kirigiri collapsed on her fiancé's body exhausted, resting her head on his sweaty chest both panting after the 'exercise'. Their face flushed from the heat, they looked at each other before exchanging another kiss.

"Wow… that felt fantastic." sighed the lavender haired woman.

"It sure did. It's much more comfortable in a good bed than the ones the Branch headquarters had." The ahoge man smiled.

They rested like that for a solid minute in silence, breathing in sync. They almost drifted to sleep, if Kirigiri didn't moved up again and smiled naughtily.

"What about we go for a second round?"

Before Naegi could answer, a voice boomed from behind the wall.

" _That_ was round _one_?!" Ethos shouted.

The couple immediately widened their eyes as wide as dinner plates and looked at the wall.

"Ethos?" they called at the same time.

"Urg! Hate these walls! You know what? I'll go to sleep on the couch downstairs. You guys do whatever you want." He said before they heard a door opening.

Naegi put his trousers and walked towards the door, he opened it slowly and large enough to peek at the stairs to see the form of Ethos going downstairs, he also saw him making weird disgusted faces.

"It looks like he really went downstairs." Naegi said as he slipped back under the sheets with Kirigiri.

Well, their sexy ambiance turned into a really awkward one, as they were now red from embarrassment.

"S-So…? About this seco-"

"I'm no longer in the mood, Makoto. Let's sleep." She cut him off.

"S-Sure."

They awkwardly went to sleep but ended up cuddling under the sheets. The next morning, when they walked downstairs and towards the kitchen, Ethos was waiting for them with a mug of coffee and coffee ready for them. He looked at them with a mischievous grin.

"Hi ' _Beast', 'Tigress'_..." he said in a mocking way.

While Naegi blushed like a tomato, Kirigiri just sent a glare that could kill the Destroyer. She had to hold her urge to pour some boiling coffee on his head. But instead she just ignored him, took her cup of coffee cup and said that she'll go to work.

Naegi kissed her goodbye and Ethos waved at his ex-boss. And she went out.

"I'm gonna move to the third floor. Maybe the ceiling is thicker than the walls."

"Please don't tell me we were _that_ loud!" Naegi exclaimed, his face still red.

"The walls are pretty thin… so when your bed hit it, it vibrates and started to shake my bed. I'd rather not tell you about the surprise of waking up to your moa-"

"Alright! Alright! Stop! We still have work to do in this house." Naegi cut him off.

"Yeah, you're right." Ethos smiled as he stood up.

* * *

 **3 weeks before the Revelation…**

It took way more time than expected to accommodate the house to their liking but they finally did it! They installed an office's room on each floor (one for Kirigiri in case she'll be sick and couldn't go to the Branch 14 building). Ethos used the attic to store most of his Kaiju onesies while he put his tools in his new office.

Now that they were done, they deserved a celebration!

Obviously, Naegi and Kirigiri invited their friends and Komaru. Ethos, for his part invited Seiko, Ruruka and Izayoi. It was much harder to bring these three together than expected, specially with Ruruka not wanting to socialize with 'kids' and the masked woman.

Ethos noticed once everybody was there, that the group was divided, at least Seiko was glad to be able to know more about the Survivors of Hope's Peak. But Ruruka and Izayoi just stood in a corner, now that he remembers, it was always like that back in the days.

"Come on guys! Be a bit more social!" Ethos pleaded.

"I'd rather not befriend potential traitors." Ruruka answered, her boyfriend just nodded.

Oh, so she still had that trust complex. Well, that never stopped the kaiju fan before!

"Well we're friend, right? Come on, just… i don't know… share your pastries? Hina loves that! And I'm sure Komaru too! And you Sonosuke, you can talk about the weapons you're working on! You know, for the Paranormal Branch! I'm sure Makoto would be very interested." Ethos smiled.

The couple looked at each other and whispered, then they turned to their friend and finally accepted and joined the rest of the group. Though Ruruka did her best to avoid Seiko. He'll have to do something about that too one of these days.

The party actually went pretty well and he never thought he'll see Ruruka smile like that, it wasn't as bright as when she's with Izayoi, but it was some sort of happy smile indeed. Now if only the blonde blacksmith could chill out each time someone made his girlfriend smile, it would be perfect.

Eventually the party came to an end, Ethos' friends had to leave. And soon after, the others too.

"Hey if you guys want to spend the night or live here with us we have many free rooms! Also I'm sure it would calm down the two bunnies." the black and red haired man smirked.

This proposition earned two glares from the engaged and now enraged couple (though one of them was red as a tomato), two disgusted stares from Togami and Fukawa and finally three confused faces from Asahina, Hagakure and Komaru.

"You guys have bunnies here?" Asahina asked.

"Yeah, and I think they'll kill me tonight in my sleep." Ethos started to sweat as he could feel their glares piercing the back of his skull.

Unfortunately no one accepted his invitation … yet. Not even Komaru who was now living with the writer.

"Ethos… we need to talk." Kirigiri said in a dark tone.

* * *

 **2 weeks before the Revelation…**

They worked and worked. The Paranormal Branch's job is to look for monsters that could represent a major threat for the Hope. But the Guardian Kaijus and Godzilla went back to wherever they resided. Their only lead to some locations were from the documents Munakata's team retrieved from the UPDPC's lab they found.

Unfortunately, there was nothing about kaijus. But there was information about the locations of other UPDPC headquarters! And as promised, when the brunet talked to Munakata about the probable location of the facilities, the vice-leader sent some groups from different branches to investigate.

They wouldn't travel a lot, but their work was certainly important in this era of Monsters and Despair.

Togami came to visit them that evening, 'escaping Touko' he said.

Since when did he start to call her by her given name?

Anyway, he spent the evening with Naegi and Ethos, talking about possible kaijus being actually real.

"At least we can say that most kaijus of the Heisei era are made up!" Togami said.

"Heisei era?" Naegi asked.

"Yes, a Kaiju era that started in 1984 and ended in 2006 with a Gamera movie, but in the Godzilla series it ended in 1995", Ethos explained, "By the way, we don't know if kaijus other than the Godzilla Universe exist too! Maybe Gamera is real too!"

"We don't know, but as I said: some Heisei monsters must be made up like Biollante or Destoroyah."

"Oh I remember watching those!" Naegi smiled.

"Yeah. Can you imagine how in how much trouble we would be if Destroyah was real?" the destroyer kaiju fan laughed.

After that statement… An awkward silence filled the room between the three men.

What if Destroyah was real?!

* * *

 **At the 9th Branch Headquarters…**

Sonosuke Izayoi, the Ultimate Blacksmith, was looking again at the weapons blueprints of UPDPC, all very interesting and most of them rather easy to make. But he was sure that there was still room for some improvement.

As he was about to call it a day and go home, he got a call from the reception of his Branch.

"Sir, there's someone here for you."

"Who?"

"Ethos Oroya."

He didn't plan a meeting with him. It can only mean that he's here to annoy him!

"Don't let him in-!"

Suddenly the door of his office got kicked open, revealing the Destroyer.

"Sonosuke!"

"God dammit." The blonde man cursed.

"Dude! You must create ice weapons!" Ethos shouted.

"... what?"

"In case Destroyah is real!"

"...what?"

"You know… _Godzilla vs Destroyah_ …?"

Izayoi just stared confusedly at his friend. Then made the mistake.

"I never watched Godzilla vs Destroyah-" he started.

"The _FUCK_ is your problem!?" Ethos suddenly exclaimed, startling his friend.

"What?"

"Guess what we're seeing right now, _bitch_!" The robot armed man spat as he pulled out a DVD from his suit, walking towards the PC on Izayoi's desk.

"I just said- wait did you just carry th-"

"I thought we were friends…" Ethos sighed in disappointment as he was already putting the DVD inside the PC.

The red Blacksmith groaned in annoyance as he asked for an explanation of an 'ice weapon'. After he got it, he explained that they didn't have the technology nor the technique to be able to build such weapon.

But, maybe UPDPC created a weapon like that. So if they wanted such weapons, they should find their labs.

Ethos worked twice as hard at analyzing the secret organization's documents since that day.

* * *

The next two weeks went pretty quickly, there wasn't any new information about UPDPC, and no Kaiju sighting. At least the two agents were sometimes needed for other works so they wouldn't get _too_ bored.

Hagakure was sent to a mission with team SLOMA from Branch 14 the night before. Kirigiri said that she had enough of seeing him do nothing all day long, so sending him in a mission with one of the best teams of Future Foundation might motivate him.

Today was a off day so Ethos asked once more to his friends to come to his house so they could spend the afternoon together, except Hagakure who was still on a mission.

After some begging, they accepted and they all spent the afternoon chilling, watching a movie ( _Godzilla VS Destroyah_ ), making them all understand why indeed Ice weapons will be _more than necessary_ if the devil looking kaiju existed. They also did some karaoke and finally they (Ethos actually) decided to play the King's game.

They were ten in total, so ten sticks, 9 numbered from 1 to 9 and the last one with a red stripe. When everyone draws a stick, the one with the red stripe becomes the king and gives an order that is _absolute._

"Alright! Let's do this!" Asahina, Komaru and Ethos exclaimed, all excited.

"I can't believe I'm playing this again…" sighed Makoto, earning multiple nods from his friends.

They all drew a stick and Ethos was the first King. He asked for number 4 and 6 to kiss, making more than a few raise their eyebrows . What on earth was he doing?

Well anyway, it was the Naegi siblings, so they kissed each other cheeks, nothing weird except for Touko making a weird comment of brother complex.

Next round, Ethos got king again. Already raising suspicions from the others as he asked again for two numbers to kiss. This time it was Togami and Fukawa, which made the latter squeak in delight and mentally thanking the destroyer for this.

Hoping that no one saw it, Togami was slightly blushing, but his friends noticed anyway. The kiss they exchanged was way too short to be considered as a kiss, almost a peck. Even if Asahina, Komaru and Ethos let out a sigh of disappointment, Fukawa was more than pleased and she almost passed out.

The next round, Komaru got king and having no idea of what to ask for, she just asked number 5 to take the top off, during the next two rounds. Again for Touko's delight: number 5 was Togami.

Next round's King was Ethos again, and unsurprisingly he asked two other numbers to kiss, this time it was Togami and Naegi. While everyone was grinning, Fukawa was glaring at the ahoge man.

The following round, Naegi turned out to be King and he just asked number 8 to speak another language.

" _Ok._ " Izayoi said.

Everyone was waiting for him to say more… but no sound came out of his mouth.

"You… aren't going to talk?" Ethos asked.

" _No_."

Ruruka kissed a grinning Izayoi, proud of his ' _trolling_ '.

Ethos won again at the next round, now everyone was having doubts that he was cheating somehow.

"I want number 1 and 2 to go upstairs and come back in a kaiju onesie!"

Kirigiri sighed and stood up, Komaru following her. After some minutes they came back. The lavender haired detective came back in a Mothra onesie and Komaru in the Destroyah one.

They sat back at their place. Everyone had a little smile on their faces. Komaru commented about how cool the monster onesie she was wearing was. Kirigiri was as stoic as ever, but she wasn't showing discomfort of wearing the suit.

Ruruka turned out to be King at the next round. And she proudly ordered for number 7 to spank 3's butt!

"I'm number 7." Ethos said.

"Oh God…" Izayoi blanched, making everyone widen their eyes.

"Ohoho~ I promise I'll be nice." Ethos grinned seductively, making the Blacksmith glare at him and Ruruka close to laugh out loud.

Everyone was holding back a chuckle at the scene in front of them, thought Seiko looked worried for Ethos' safety.

"You hurt me and I swear, I'll cut your other arm." Izayoi threatened.

"Ok then, not with the robot arm then…" the robot armed man said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

The blonde man dressed in red reluctantly bent over, embarrassment present in his eyes as he looked at his girlfriend who mouthed a _sorry_ , but it didn't hide the amusement on her face.

That's right, he's doing this for _Ruruka_ , not Ethos. She asked for this. He must endure this. For her-

"So how many spanks? Five?"

"No! One! One!" The confectionist and blacksmith shouted in disapproval at the same time.

"Like hell I'm letting you touch Yoi-chan's butt more than once!" Ruruka growled at the destroyer.

"Fine! Fine! One it is."

At this point the siblings and Asahina were looking away, holding their laughter.

Ethos got himself in position behind Izayoi.

"So… should I spank upwards or sideways, or-"

"Just do it already."

"Wowow~ Don't be so impatient, it's coming." Ethos grinned and slapped his friend's butt, fearing for his arm, the hit wasn't that strong but Izayoi yelped in surprise.

"I'm gonna kill you." he glared.

"I love you too, man." the black and red haired man grinned.

They all went back to their seat for another round and… Ethos was king again and ordered for two numbers to kiss. This time it fell on Seiko and Asahina. But they kissed each other's cheek. Ethos just groaned.

Everyone accused the Destroyer of cheating as he got King's role way too many times, not even Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, got to be king. He admitted his crime pretty quickly.

"I just… i don't know this morning I thought: 'Why not make two pretty girls kiss?'" He 'explained.

"Calling us pretty won't save you." Kirigiri said darkly.

Like a hero coming at the right moment, Hagakure opened the front door. But he was panicking as he shouted Ethos and Naegi's names.

"What's the matter?!"

"A-A… A monster! It killed SLOMA! Killed all of them!"

All the happy ambiance of the party flew out of the window.

"What?! When?!" Naegi asked, panicked.

"Last night! During the mission!" Hagakure exclaimed before explaining what happened.

"You said it happened last night?! Why didn't you call?!"

"I forgot my phone was in the chopper during the mission! But then it crashed!" The Clairvoyant whined.

"But why didn't you called with that woman's phone?!"

"I don't know your numbers by heart!"

"What about Future Foundation!?" Everyone was sounding desperate.

"I don't know the number either."

At that, almost everyone exploded.

"Dude! There's posters of Future Foundation for contact at every corner!" Ethos roared, infuriated.

"... really?"

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Can we at least watch the monster? Might be some kaiju offspring or something else." Ethos asked, his metal hand against his forehead.

"Oh yes! I have the pictures in my pocket! That girl was really nice to copy them for me." Hagakure laughed as he took three papers from his pocket and handed them to Naegi and Ethos.

Naegi looked down at the pictures and saw the blue four legged creature that looked like a shark with legs. He saw the blood around it's mouth, claws and blade at the tip of the tail and understood that this creature wasn't one to be reasoned with. It was dangerous. He frowned at the pictures but when he heard Ethos gasp he looked up at him.

His eyes were wide open in terror, his mouth open. Seiko asked if he was okay. He shook his head.

"This… is Magalon! He… he should be dead! He's one of Tanaka's monsters!" The Destroyer shouted.

"But you said you activated the destruction protocol!"

"I did and it's unstoppable… that must mean he was out of his cage when I destroyed the other monsters… but… how many survived? There were _fifty_ monsters!" Ethos panicked.

"And this one looks very dangerous…"

"There's something else…" the destroyer said, fear present in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Magalon wasn't bigger than a pup! Here he looks like a big wolf! Maybe it's the angle-"

"Oh no, he was enormous! Like the size of a tiger!" Hagakure stated.

"Something was going on in the lab. I'm gonna call Munakata and tell him about this so we can go over there as soon as possible." Kirigiri said with seriousness as she turned around and walked towards her office.

"I'm gonna call Steve Woods to come and get us." Naegi said.

Ethos looked down… he should have stayed… it's been one month since Magalon was out there… and who else? How many other were out too?

He looked up at his friends, most of them had a worried look.

"Looks like… I'm going back to the lab of monsters."

* * *

 **Baka's notes:** DUN DUN DUN!

They now know that some monsters were not there. What will happen inside the lab?  
You'll know in the next chapter: Six Monsters.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, don't forget to comment and fave/follow! Yesterday was the anniversary of the Godzilla crossover! I can't thank you all enough for the support, keep going (i'd love that here on )! Thank you! ANd see you soon!


	4. Chapter 2: Who let the Monsters Out?

_Chapter 2: Who let the Monsters out?_

Ethos sighed from his co-pilot seat inside the XJZ-12, now renamed ' _Lucy'_ by Steve. 'Like my ex-wife' he said, 'Cause she's hot, stealthy and quick, if you know what I mean.' Only regrets came as an answer.

He looked back to see a dozen agents from branches 1, 2 and 6, all geared up and armed for a fight, among them were Kirigiri, head of the 14th Branch and Naegi, of the Paranormal Branch.

Around the 'invisible' jet were two others choppers with at least six agents inside.

Ethos and Naegi did tell Kirigiri _not to come_ since it's their jobs as members of the Paranormal Branch to take care of Monsters. But she reminded them that she was part of their first mission, and that the victory that just turned out a failure was also her responsibility.

The mission, that very first mission of the Paranormal Branch. A month ago, they had to infiltrate Tanaka Gundam's secret Despair Lab where he created chimeras he called 'Monsters of Despair'. There were 50 of them. And they destroyed the monsters. But last night, they found out that some monsters weren't in their cage. How many weren't in their cage that day, and _somehow_ , avoided death? That's their mission of the day.

"Alright guys!" Ethos exclaimed as he stood up the moment he recognized the place outside, they weren't far from their land site and the ground mission , once he got everyone's attention he continued, "Quick briefing of the mission: we go inside the lab, no stealth, just force your way through. Capture and arrest any Remnants you see, lethal force is allowed-", Naegi looked away at that. Munakata said that there was no choice since they'd be on their guard this time. They would be ready for a second attack, "- while we: Makoto, Kyoko and I, find out how many monsters are out and find out which ones of them. If you guys see any creature that looks like an animal but isn't… Shoot it dead without hesitation. This is not a joke, they are dangerous." Ethos concluded in a dark tone.

The head of the Paranormal Branch smiled and stood up too.

"You heard him! This might be your first mission against monsters, the King of Monsters left a big scar in our minds but the ones inside this laboratory are way less dangerous than him! So be careful and good luck everyone!"

The majority cheered with those words of encouragement, and soon after Steve Woods informed them that they have arrived.

The planed turned visible and landed along with the two choppers next to it. A total of at least 25 agents walked out and were lead by the duo of the Paranormal Branch.

In a minute they'll reach the lab, they'll have to bomb the entrance and ambush the Despair scientists. Ethos just hoped that they would be too surprised and not many of them will escape through the back secret exit.

...except that the doors were already open.

That's not normal.

Slowly, 15 agents including the destroyer, the detective and the symbol of Hope entered the facility. There was blood everywhere. Corpses everywhere too.

The worst was they were all half eaten. Some were missing a leg, other the total of their lower body and some even their head! The black and red haired man looked away, holding the urge to throw up, he saw horrors during his time with Ultimate Despair but never half eaten persons in real life, some agents imitating him. Naegi just glared at the body as Kirigiri approached and examined one of the bodies, then another.

"These corpses are at least one week old." she noted.

"One week?... One of the monsters must have done that. Or maybe more than one…" Naegi whispered. They were now inside a secret lab with a monster or more, and they have to go deeper to collect informations.

With some luck, the creatures weren't in the lab anymore.

"Alright, guys, If you see anything that isn't human. You shoot." Ethos frowned, " Look for survivors or any documents that could help our missions. We need to know which monsters are out there."

The agents nodded and the trio separated themselves from their little army. Everyone had their guns ready for shooting, except Ethos who felt way more comfortable holding his sledgehammer, Jessie, tightly with his two hands.

It's been only one month since they left from this place once the creatures executed, and everything was way too different: first of all, the eaten corpses then the blood everywhere. Just what happened here? The monsters were 'tamed' not to hurt any workers, except if Tanaka ordered it. But the breeder was in a coma on Jabberwock Island! Who else could control the monsters to make such carnage?

The trio reached the control room of the cages. Ethos immediately jumped on the monitor, not caring that the cages were now clean and empty. He started typing the passwords and searched for the missing creatures. Hoping that there wasn't many, and that he didn't know any of them.

* * *

"Jesus, all these corpses give me the creeps. Are you finding anything, Jaun?" An armed agent asked his partner who was looking through some bloody papers on a desk.

"Maybe I got something here, Marta… Just some datas of Monokumas units that they wanted to add to their creations. But the idea got rejected as Tanaka said that he wanted his creatures to be 'pure'..." Jaun answered.

"This is ridiculous." The female agent sighed as she looked around.

None of them noticed the strange long and slimy object slowly coming down from the ceiling, right above Martha's head.

Jaun noticed something at the corner of the table, right under the hand of the half eaten torso of the Despair scientist, he moved the hand away and took the papers. He started reading them.

"Did you find something?" Martha asked.

Right after she said that, the slimy object wrapped itself around her neck, she didn't even have the time to scream as she was pulled up.

"Oh my God! We… we need to go get the other-"

Suddenly there was a ripping sound, splashes and something dropped to the floor.

Jaun slowly turned around eyes wide open in fright. The splashes were exactly what he thought it was: blood. The something dropped was his comrade's body. And the ripping was the fact that her head was missing.

He was about to scream, but something slimy wrapped itself around his neck before a sound could come out of his mouth. He looked up as he was pulled upwards towards the ceiling. He only had the time to take a glimpse of red eyes before his head got inside a moist, hot and stinky place. The sticky object let go of his neck. And again, he didn't have the time to scream as his head got pierced from multiples parts, then the blades started to spin, ripping his head into pieces.

* * *

"Finally!" Ethos exclaimed.

"You found out how many are out?" Kirigiri asked as she approached him.

"Yes. Six monsters are missing!"

"Only six?" Naegi asked.

"' _Only six'?_ Makoto, it's already enough for bringing a city to shit."

"But do you recognize the numbers? Do you know which are they?" The detective asked.

"I don't know the numbers yet. Let me look for it."

The destroyer told his friends he'll look deeper in the computer to see if there was information about the other monsters that he didn't know.

The couple could only nod and look around to also find their share of important information within the documents, maybe they would find something that could help them with this mission.

* * *

What was that thing? It appeared out of the darkness and was bringing one agent after the other to Death's front door! They couldn't even aim well to shoot it without hurting a camarade!

But from the glimpses everyone could see, the creature was _big_ , _sliding_ and uses its long _tongue and tail_ to attack them. It somehow managed to hide in the air ducts.

This was just like _Alien_!

One of the agents suddenly found his leg get pulled inside one of the duct entrance on the floor by the monster's tongue. There was a ripping sound and blood spurting everywhere. The agent screamed and rolled away, his left leg missing, this creature was some sadistic abomination: it grabbed his other leg and ate it too. The creature repeated this grotesque scenery: eating a member, the agent screamed but still got a solid grip on life as he still tried to escape, just to get dragged again and have another limb devoured.

And most agents could only stare in horror at this until finally someone shot inside the vent.

Blood splashed then a shriek and the creature ran away.

The half devoured agent got put out of his misery immediately after.

"The creature isn't immune to bullet! Shoot the vents!"

Everyone listened.

* * *

Ethos managed to separate the numbers of the missing creatures from the complete list. Number 1, 2, 3, 12, 25 and 30.

Ethos eyes widen when he read the three first numbers, he recognized them. He knew which monsters they were.

"You know some of them, don't you?" Kirigiri suddenly said behind him.

"Yes… And it's very bad. But I don't know the other creatures. We won't find anything else on this computer. Did you guys find anything?" the Destroyer asked.

The couple answered negatively.

"Nothing huh? Then we should go deeper in the lab. Maybe in Tanaka's old office… There should be a list of the chimeras." Ethos said.

"Alright then. Let's go." Naegi smiled as he turned around and walked towards the door, "Well, everything seems to be going pretty smoothly."

But when he opened the door, a myriad of gunshots were heard some even pointed at where he was as a bullet lodged itself a few inches from his face. He immediately closed the door.

"Something bad is happening!" He exclaimed.

"Shit! So there is a monster here! What now, what now, what now?" Ethos started to panic as he started to think of a solution depending of the monster in the lab.

"You two calm down!" Kirigiri demanded, "We must think of-"

Suddenly a noise was heard inside the vents, the three of them looked up. The noise could be described as something big, sliding and pulling itself through the vent. Ethos looked in horror as he could recognize this pattern of noise anywhere.

"Aby…"

And just on cue, the creature opened itself an entrance inside the vent and fell of, right behind Ethos who immediately turned back, just to meet face to face seven red eyes slowly rising from the ground, looking down on him.

The creature was completely green except for its long black and yellow tail. It also had a large and heavy looking belly and two fins for hind legs. But the creature's torso straightened up, like the torso of a centaur, but it had nothing human in it: the chest area had visible veins pulsing, and instead of two human arms, it had long iguana arms. It had a large neck with gills on each side of it, and finally it had a large head with seven red eyes. Two big on front, one on the forehead and a pairs on each cheek. The abomination's mouth was circular and didn't seem to close. The creature long slimy purple tongue slowly went back inside the mouth, only to reveal different layers of sharp teeth adorning the mouth's circular walls.

Ethos immediately recognized the creature:

 _ **TMoD #1: Abotox**_

He slowly stepped back.

"No one move…" he whispered to his friends behind him as he heard the clicking of their guns.

"It can't see us?"

"First of all, Abotox is a _she_. And… Yeah she definitely can, but she's one sadistic bitch and she wants you to run so she can have fun." he whispered back.

The creature now known as Abotox growled as she raised a clawed paw.

"Or maybe not anymore…?" Ethos paled.

She was going to attack! But out of the blue, an agent opened the door and came in the room, panting for his breath.

"Ma'am, sirs! We need to leave! Everyone's alr- Oh my God!" The agent exclaimed and immediately aimed his gun towards the monster's face.

But she was faster as she ducked and pulled out her long tongue and grabbed the agent's leg. Then she pulled, throwing the man on his back whom dropped his gun. She pulled again but with more force, not letting any other person in the room act to try and save the screaming man.

In a matter of seconds, the man's leg was inside the monster's mouth. And the teeth coming out of the mouth' walls, stabbing the limb and then everything started to spin inside the monster's mouth. Turning the abomination's mouth into a deadly blender.

Naegi looked away while Kirigiri quickly pulled him out of the room, yelling to Ethos that they needed to go. The brunette asked about the man, that they should help him. But after Abotox swallowed the fleshy mush in her mouth, she grabbed the man's screaming head with on hand and put it inside her mouth too. His screams for help were soon silenced with ripping sounds and blood.

Ethos quickly followed the couple; he was on the verge of throwing up.

"Something happened to the monsters! Something bad! Last time I saw her, she wasn't as big as a fist!" He exclaimed.

"Ethos, this is _not_ the size of a fist!" Kirigiri and Naegi yelled in sync.

"Why Abotox? Is it toxic?" the ahoge man asked in worry.

"Nah, but she looks toxic, heh?"

A roar and loud quick impact and dragging noises told them that they didn't had the time to talk, but just run as the Monster of Despair was chasing them.

Ethos looked back and saw Abotox gaining on them. She rolled her head back, tongue out, he knew what she was about to do.

"Everyone, JUMP!" he ordered.

And the trio jumped, catching a glimpse of the purple tongue passing under them in a flash: trying to catch a leg. They didn't stop running. Ethos shouted that they'd have to close the fire doors separating the large corridor they were in sections.

Just as he said that, he felt something sticky wrapping around itself around his chest, he looked down to see something purple. He widen his eyes in shock, Naegi and Kirigiri imitating him when they saw what's about to happen.

Ethos quickly grabbed his hammer as he got pulled away from the couple. He tried to spin around and as he was a few meters from the monster's claws, he swung his hammer on the side of her head the claws slashed his armor and some part of his suit. Abotox let go of him and crashed on the wall.

"Jesus! This is useless!" the Destroyer grunted as he threw his top suit away.

"Ethos!"

"Keep going! Prepare to close the doors! I'll buy you some time!" he shouted to the couple.

He saw them nod as they turned around the corner.

He gripped Jessie's handle with his hands. He walked backwards, as he saw Abotox slowly coming out of the dent on the wall, the side of her face bleeding some reddish purple blood.

"If I turn my back to you, I'm dead meat." he stared at her, "I see, you're not the Abotox I used to take care of all those years ago. I'm sure it wasn't the same Magalon either. Tanaka must have completed you and did his 'final version' as he said."

Ethos started to sweat. What if she didn't have the same skills as her predecessor?

"I won't hold back."


	5. Chapter 3: Painful Memories

_Chapter 3: Painful Memories_

" _Oh. You're still following me?"_

" _..."_

" _Well I guess I could enjoy some company. Just be careful."_

" _...?"_

" _Hey. What did I… Watch out!"_

" _!"_

" _Stay still, you cut yourself under the chin_ _… Raise your head… Come on now. I only have one hand, be obedient… Oh. You actually listened to me... Aaaand that's it. It would leave a little scar but hey._ _You'll get way more when you'll be 'complete'._ _.. Little abomination."_

 _The creature purred at that nickname._

* * *

Ethos stared at Abotox as she was recovering from the impact against the wall, taking this opportunity to take a few steps back towards the corner. He needed to reach the double doors where Naegi and Kirigiri were waiting for him. But if he turned his back to the creature…

The creature recovered and started to growl as she turned towards the Destroyer. In response, he held his hammer tight and repeated what he said.

"You are not Aby… I won't hesitate." He frowned.

The green creature roared before diving to the side, one of her hands ready to scratch the man. But thankfully, Ethos knew the creature's way of fighting so he just jumped away and dodged the attack without any trouble.

And just as predicted, Abotox threw her tongue towards the black and red haired man while he was still in the air.

The second the tongue touched his suit, Ethos swung Jessie on the said tongue, smashing it to the ground. The monster of Despair immediately reeled her tongue in a painful screech. The man used this opportunity to run closer to the corner. If he kept things up like this he would reach Naegi and Kirigiri soon enough.

The green creature rubbed the injured part of her tongue with her hands then looked at her opponent with a loud growl.

She gave chase and swung her tongue like a whip towards the man's weapon, grabbing it.

Ethos held his hammer tight and pulled, not letting Abotox take Jessie away.

"No you don't!" He puffed.

After a dozen seconds of this tug of war, the chimera did something that the Destroyer didn't expect: she jumped towards him, letting herself being pulled. Ethos quick ducked to dodge the claws aimed at his face, losing some strands of hair in the process, and counterattacked with a reverse punch to the monster's face with his robot arm. Sending the monster away, against the wall.

That's when he saw it, right under Abotox's chin: a scar. A scar he remembers very well.

"No way…"

* * *

 _ **A Few Years ago…**_

 _In the corridors of the lab, a man, lacking the muscles he once had, was walking down the said corridors. He was wearing a black and white lab coat, the right part white and the left one black. His long hair was combed back into a ponytail, a red colored line of hair separating his haircut in half. His right hand in his pocket, the left one non-existent, making his black sleeve loose. A cigarette in his scarred mouth under his tired grey eyes, he sighed. He was about to scratch his beard under his chin when he suddenly heard a little roar behind him._

 _He turned around to see her._

 _The first monster, green and weird looking. And most importantly, small and surprisingly nice. The creature was waddling towards the man. Roaring happily._

 _Ethos smiled. In this dark and despairing place, taking care of these creatures was actually… 'nice'. He knew that once they were 'complete' they'll be unleashed to kill innocent people and probably get killed. Heck, he might even have to kill some himself… But until then… He'll take care of the little monster that was purring at him once she reached his leg._

 _He crouched to Abotox's level and gently patted her head. He knew that the feline part of her loved it._

" _Hey little abomination." he greeted, "Still following me, heh?"_

 _Abotox looked up, exposing the scar under her chin from her last accident and roared happily._

 _He will enjoy his time with the only thing that wasn't giving him Despair. Even if she was born from it._

* * *

"Ab- how? Why are you-" Ethos stutterd.

Abotox grumbled as she recovered from another hit, getting frustrated. She looked at her opponent, ready to roar threateningly but stopped as she saw an open hand extended in front of her.

"H-Hey! Calm down. Aby! It's me! Remember me, Little abomination?!" The one robot armed agent exclaimed.

The creature stopped all movement and tilted her head when hearing the nickname.

"Yes. R-Remember me?" He asked before combing his hair back with his robot hand, his right one not letting go of Jessie, just in case.

Abotox's wrinkles slowly faded away, a sign that shows that she's relaxing. Her teeth retracting back into her mouth, the tongue flopping out. Her tail slowly started to wave happily.

"You do remember me Aby…" Ethos whispered as he slowly stepped towards the monster, metal hand extended.

The green monster stared at the unknown hand in front of her face.

"Yeah… New hand…" He added and put his hand against her head, she leaned into the touch with a purr, "Oh my God, it is you… What… What happened?" Ethos almost cried out as he slowly patted her now huge head.

They stayed like that for a few seconds.

"But that means… Listen Aby. I have to go."

The creature straightened up, her body language showing that she's surprised.

"Yes I know… but it's very important and you must stay here…" he added… he knew that they have to kill her after all she has done and how dangerous she was now, she is condemned… he just wish not to be there when it happens.

He patted her head again, knowing that it might be the last time he did that.

But suddenly, a strange song, or rather melody came out of the speakers on the walls. Ethos looked around in confusion. He thought that he could tell the instrument used: cello… flute… violin… and vocals...

"Wh-what is this?"

But his attention got drawn to the grunts in front of him: Abotox was shaking her head while scratching the ground with her claws. The music was affecting her!

"Aby!" He exclaimed, something was wrong he knew that very well.

So he slipped the shaft of his sledgehammer between his fingers until the head of the hammer was pressed against his knuckles before approaching the monster.

"Aby look at me!" He ordered and the creature obeyed.

She looked at the man. Being too close, he could only see the wrinkles starting to form again on her face, showing that she's frowning at him and a low growl came out of her mouth.

He didn't have time to escape and her tongue immediately wrapped itself around his neck.

And instantly after, before she could grab him or pull his head in her mouth, he uppercutted her with his hammer, freeing his neck from her slimy embrace and stepped back while she was stunned.

"Damnit… fuck…" he wheezed, "No choice then… Aby…" he grabbed his hammer tightly with both hand. "I… have to fight you…" he whispered as he fought back the tears forming in his eyes.

He prepared to jump to smash her head, it won't kill her but stun her for a long time enough for him to run away with Naegi and Kirigiri and sent a more heavy armed battalion of Future Foundation.

The creature recovered and glared at the man with a growl.

Ethos jumped.

He swung his hammer down but Abotox jumped back and immediately came back to the charge. Her left hand high up, ready to scratch the life out of Ethos's torso.

The one robot armed man was still trapped in the momentum of his swing so he could only get closer to the monster to get hit by her palm and not her claws.

And the slap was one of the most painful hit he ever received as it literally send him flying to the other end of the corridor, but at least he reached the corner.

He coughed some blood and looked up. The tongue of the monster was coming at full speed and wrapped itself around his hammer. Ethos eyes widened when he saw Jessie literally slip through his fingers.

"Jessie!" He exclaimed as he stood up.

But Abotox was having none of this as she engulfed the totality of the sledgehammer in her mouth. Then everything started to spin.

Ethos remembered that he should be running so he did, he was now pretty much in no position to fight without Jessie. Well he still had small hammers but the pros of a sledgehammer is to hit from a longer distance!

And the strange melody wasn't stopping from coming out of the speakers.

He didn't turn around as he heard the monster he used to babysit spit something hard to the ground, and he neither turned around when he heard her chasing him at full speed. He really should have at least glanced over his shoulder.

Because he didn't see the tongue coming at him again like a whip and wrap itself around his robot wrist.

"Fuck!" Ethos cursed as he got pulled but he quickly got ground and started to pull too.

But he saw the monster about to jump again.

"Oh fuck… Aby you Little abomination." He cursed again as he rolled up his left sleeve, exposing the prosthesis, "Please don't eat it. Please don't eat it." He prayed.

And when the monster jumped, he unplugged his arm. The monster was still pulling with her tongue so it flew towards her face while she was still mid-air, making the rather hard metal limb slap hardly against her face.

Ethos grinned as he resumed his escape. He looked back to see his arm and nearly fainted when he saw Abotox roar in anger and steps on the prosthetic limb making a loud 'CRACK'.

"Oh God, Sonosuke's gonna kill me."

* * *

"Come on Ethos…" Naegi whispered in a worried tone.

It's been too many minutes since he said that he'll rejoin them, and there's that weird song that started coming out of the speaker…

"Makoto, you must understand that if the creature appears before Ethos we will have to close the doors…" Kirigiri said to her fiancé.

He nodded hesitantly. The two of them were holding the heavy doors, leaving them slightly open for the Destroyer to pass but not for the monster. Kirigiri had her hand on the lock, ready to turn it the second the doors were sealed.

"GUYS!" A voice came from the corridor behind the door, it was Ethos, the monster pretty far away behind him, "GET READY!" he shouted.

The couple nodded and the second the black and red haired man passed through the opening, they slammed the doors and locked it. Loud bangs were heard from behind.

"We don't have time to waste, let's go." Ethos said, earning another nod.

"Alright let's go!"

"Wait Ethos, what happened to your arm? And your hammer?" Naegi asked in a worried tone.

"We'll talk about this later we ha-"

Suddenly a noise from the air vents cut him off, it was getting closer, and fast!

"WE NEED TO RUN!" The Destroyer exclaimed and started running, the two others behind him.

But they weren't fast enough, Abotox quickly caught up to them and even passed them. Then she jumped down the vent, cutting the trio's path. They didn't even had the time to react that the monster immediately pulled out her long tongue and wrapped it around the Detective's waist.

In a loud gasp, she got pulled in the air.

Ethos, being right in front of Kirigiri, managed to grab her arm and shout to Naegi to do something. With only one hand he wouldn't be able to do much.

The ahoge man quickly drew his gun and pointed it at the monster that kept pulling his fiancée, not letting go.

"Let her go!" he ordered before opening fire.

He fired five shots, two missed but the rest touched the target: one on the shoulder, piercing through the scales of Abotox's shoulder, the second touched her belly but the last one pierced one of her right cheek's eye. Blood splattered everywhere from the three wounds.

The monster of Despair let Kirigiri go to screech in pain.

Ethos' eyes widened in horror at seeing her like that but he looked away, tried his best to fight back the tears. They must do it.

They must kill Abotox.

"Shoot her eyes. Seems to be her weak spot…" He almost whispered and pointed at the monster rubbing her injured bleeding eye.

"Ethos are you sure?" Naegi asked, noticing his dark and sad expression.

"Makoto… I don't think we have a choice." the lavender haired woman said in a monotone voice as she drew her own gun.

The couple aimed at the creature and shot her like a rabbit, but Abotox just moved around, looking for somewhere to hide but there was no air vent entrance nearby and she couldn't jump high. So she kept getting shot.

Thankfully (for her) the couple missed a lot, and they quickly run out of ammo, and they stopped to reload, just enough time to attack.

* * *

The Monster of Despair had 5 of her eyes destroyed, and the remaining two were blinded by her own blood. She was scared, but the song made by _her_ was ordering her not to be scared. _She_ said touse the painful feeling to fuel her rage, her thirst of destruction and death! Her fighting spirit!

TO FIGHT TO THE _**DEATH**_!

She filled her lungs with as much air as possible and let out a deafening roar.

 _ **SKREEEELLIIIAAAAAAROOOONG!**_

If she can't see, she'll have to touch. She's already dying. But she must kill the Hope before that.

* * *

The trio was paralyzed with surprise and what seemed to be fear when Abotox roared. Ethos never heard her roar like this. So why was it also familiar?

Anyway, Abotox suddenly started to move around at random, or at least it looked random. Her tongue lashing around like a whip.

Stunned by confusion, the trio wasn't even moving, until Kirigiri understood what the monster was doing.

"Watch out! She's trying to locate us!" she exclaimed.

"What-?" Ethos asked, but something smacked his chest.

It was the tongue, and in less than five seconds, the tongue was pulled back to its owner, Abotox charged at full speed towards her target, she crossed the distance between her and Ethos in an impressive speed. The man dived to the ground one second before she crashed on the wall he was standing in front of.

He started crawling away but had some difficulties with only one arm.

"Ethos are you okay?" Naegi asked.

"Don't worry about me! She's gonna do it again!"

As if on cue, Abotox started to move frantically again, and this time she hit Naegi. The green monster immediately ran after him, heavily stepping on Ethos' leg during the process. Unfortunately for the Symbol of Hope he was too close to the monster so he couldn't dodge. The tackle was incredibly violent.

Naegi fell to the ground and tried to stand up again but the monster set her large belly on his leg so he couldn't escape, then blocked his arms away with both of her hands, enabling him to move.

The brunette was forced to the ground, he could only move his head and shout for help as his gun flew away when he got tackled.

Ethos was still on the ground, trying to stand up. His leg wasn't broken but heck it hurts so much it wouldn't move. So Kirigiri went to Naegi's rescue. But Abotox didn't share that view as she swung her yellow tail towards where she heard the female agent take a step, hitting her chest and throwing her away.

Kirigiri hit the wall violently, she tried to stand up and noticed that her gun was missing. It fell next to Ethos.

* * *

Abotox knew that the human was right under her, she could feel and hear him squirm to break free from her. Maybe the human under her was the Hope she was ordered to kill? But she couldn't see well where his head was, just one bite of his face and he's done.

She licked everything in front of her to localize the head, once she found it, she wrapped her tongue tightly around his neck.

Time to pull.

* * *

As seeing what Abotox was about to do, Ethos, still on the ground, grabbed Kirigiri's gun with his only hand and did his best to aim at the monster. Popping one eye should make her stop.

His hand was trembling at the thought of hurting badly the monster he used to take care. But a scream from Naegi reminded him what was going on. He fired a shot but missed the eye completely, injuring gravely Abotox by cutting her tongue with the bullet. Ethos wasn't a gun fighter. The creature screeched again before vomiting blood on the brunette's face.

Ethos was frozen by shock of what he just did, his whole body trembling. Naegi gasped for air, then coughed blood that wasn't his. Kirigiri kept trying to stand up but it was even difficult just to breathe, the hit she received was more painful than expected.

Abotox screeched in pain again.

* * *

It hurts.

 _Ithurtsithurtsithurts!_

 _SO MUCH!_

But the song kept going on, it never stops. The duty wasn't over. She's dying… But she couldn't stop. She must kill before she dies.

But she still couldn't distinguish anything... Where was the human's head? No choice but to go at random.

* * *

Naegi kept struggling under the monster's weight, trying to break free. Suddenly, something smashed the ground on his right. He glanced over, only to see the monster's head.

Did… Did she just tried to headbutt him?

Oh god, she was.

She sent her head back once more for Momentum and swung her head towards Naegi, he tilted his head as much as he could and barely dodged the hit. He was about to scream for help but that would just help the monster, would it?

"Makoto!" Kirigiri tried to crawl towards him but Abotox's tail was still waving around in a frantic manner to keep anyone to interfere.

Abotox was getting tired of missing, so she let go of Naegi's arm but only to smash her hands at each side of Naegi's head, to keep him still. This time she won't miss, but damn. Those hit against the ground did hurt. She took a few second to breath then she'll give the final blow.

Now that Naegi's arms were free, he used one to keep the green creature's head away, and the other tried to reach for a gun. The closest one who had a gun in his hand was Ethos, still frozen by shock that he cut Abotox's tongue.

Abotox's tongue was her pride. He knew that and he cut it, bad memories from his past flowed his mind. It's just that time all ov-

"ETHOS!" Naegi and Kirigiri shouted at the same time, pulling the black and red haired man out of his reverie.

The now one armed man blinked and quickly analyzed what was happening: Naegi was reaching for the gun in his hand, Kirigiri was still far and hurt, and Aby was about to headbutt Naegi!

Ethos threw the gun, Naegi caught it, turn to Abotox. Aimed at her.

Then blood splattered.


	6. Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Hunt

_Chapter 4: The Beginning of a Hunt_

 **A Few Years Ago…**

 _Tanaka the Despairing One was outside his laboratory of Monsters waiting for his new employee, his anaconda wrapped around his body. Today, he'll pay off the debt he owed to the Demonic Creator, also known as Yuuko Mori._

-At least she's on time- _He thought as he looked up at the arriving black and white chopper._

 _The flying vehicle landed and two persons stepped out of it, the first one was a young looking, girl with long chestnut hair and red eye dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans. The other was a man who seems to not have eaten in days, his long hairs was a mess. He was wearing a long brown jacket and it was obvious he was missing his left arm. His eyes were devoid of emotions and will to live. But there was something familiar about him, hum, wait. That scar on the mouth, the red patch of hair….._

" _Wait, is that-"_

" _Well hi to you too. And yeah, it's Ethos."_

 _Ethos was murmuring numbers and everything he remembered about how to destroy objects, repeating it over and over again so he wouldn't fall into despair, a glow of insanity was present in his eyes and ready to take him completely if he would go on for a day or more._

" _Hm… My dark powers can not sense any trace of Despairing energy in him."_

" _That's because he doesn't have any. You see, He's 'normal'." Yuuko smirked, "I know you're gonna ask why he's alive then, well because. Stop asking useless questions and follow the deal. Or should I remind you again who saved your hamsters from Hyde?"_

" _Do not speak the name of that monster! I remember too well… So, the Fallen Destroyer will stay in my lair and help me with my creations." The Ultimate Despair shouted, "But I must know, in his state, isn't it despairing?"_

" _Yeaaah, but it's getting boring quickly, and my team and I will be leaving more often, we have lots of games to prepare, I can't let him die like that, it isn't despairing enough. "The Ultimate Level Designer groaned for having to explain her choices._

" _I see, alright then. Come! Fallen Destroyer, I'll show you the dark kingdom where you will be living in for a very long time." Tanaka exclaimed with enthusiasm._

 _But the zombie looking man didn't move an inch. The man with the snake around him raised an eyebrow, and asked again for Ethos to follow him. Yuuko leaned towards her 'boyfriend' and whispered some words in his ear. The mumbling stopped and the man finally looked up, taking his gaze off the ground. He finally entered the laboratory where he'll spend a few months of his despairing life in._

 _Tanaka explained to him about what his team was doing here: Monsters. This immediately caught Ethos' interest as he looked up with wide surprised eyes. Thankfully for the one armed man, he wouldn't have to do Despair work, but take care and analyse the specimens._

 _In other words, he has to babysit them._

 _After a quick tour in the lab, without any presentation to the other personnel, Tanaka announced that Ethos will start working immediately as they had already managed to create the first of many monsters of Despair. Yuuko kissed her man goodbye and left to do some more killing games._

 _The Ultimate Breeder asked Ethos to wait in a room that had only a large square table and a chair, and after a few minutes, he came back with a box and a notebook accompanied with a pen._

" _Your role in my kingdom will be to find the abilities of my first Dark Lord. Do your role and you will not become food for my army." Tanaka said accompanied by a hiss of his snake before turning around and leaving without any other word._

 _Ethos sighed and sat down on the chair, he brought the box and notebook closer with his arm. How was he supposed to do his job well with only one arm? Whatever, no choice then. He took the paper and read._

" _First specimen, number TMD#001… Sex: female… Mix of… fish, lizard (iguana), toad, anteater, and the eyes are of a rat, four rats? Also some cat was mixed in there somewhere… this must be one ugly monster…" the one armed man gulped and slowly reached for the lid of the box and lifted it up._

 _What he saw was completely different of what he had in mind. A strange green worm like creature was trying to bite its own tail. It had seven red eyes, gross._

" _You're one ugly motherfucker…" Ethos said with eyes full of disgust, the creature heard him and turned towards him, and hissed, "This is going to be a pain."_

 _What he didn't expect was that that creature he'll soon baptize under the name of Abotox will be the first light of Hope in this dark world of Despair for a few months._

And now she's dead.

* * *

Naegi's right arm was deep inside the cavity of the monster's mouth, the canon of the gun pressed against the back of the mouth, the dozen dagger sharp teeth of the monster were just slightly digging through the clothes and into the arm.

He fired three times, the bullets went through the head and brain of the Monster of Despair. Naegi retracted his arm as the creature reared its head back to roar in pain one last time, giving her final breath… and finally falling limp to the side, leaving the young man covered in blood under it enough time to kick himself out of under the belly.

It was dead, the first out of six escaped monsters was dead.

She was dead, Abotox was dead.

She…

The clung of Naegi's gun against the ground snapped the older man back to his senses. He looked up to see the ahoge man shaking, his eyes wide open in fright, staring at the hand he took a life with.

- _That's right, moron! You'll mourn later!-_ He insulted himself as he slapped his right hand against his forehead.

He coudn't stand up because of his injured leg, and thankfully Kirigiri was there to help Naegi stand up and comfort him.

"I...I took a life!" the brunet exclaimed with shame.

"I know… It's okay… it's okay…" Kirigiri whispered to him, "You had no choice. It was going to kill us… It's not your fault."

"She's right…" Ethos intervened with a cough, "It was whoever was controlling it Aby's fault…"

"Controlling..?" the lavender haired woman asked.

"Yes, I managed to calm and talk to Aby before she went berserk on me. It's because of the so-... Wait a minute. The song stopped!"

At that statement, the trio looked around and indeed, the music that was coming out of the speaker has stopped. When did it stop?

"So we have someone… who took six monsters, and can control them with music, if they are the same person. Maybe there's more than one." Kirigiri stated.

"That sounds like a _tamer_. Right? Do you guys think there's an Ultimate Tamer within the ranks of Despair?" Naegi asked.

"It's possible, never met one though. But for now. We should get out of here and get treated." Ethos sighed while trying to stand up. But with only one arm and a leg hurt, it was rather difficult.

Kirigiri didn't get that badly injured, her back and chest hurt but wasn't enough for her to not be able to lift her fiancé from the ground. Fiancé that immediately blushed and said that he could walk.

"Your legs were under the monster's belly for more than a minute. They must have pins and needles."

"Ok you got me there."

Suddenly, a group of agent appeared from the corridor leading to the exit, heavier armed than before. As they saw the corpse of the green monster, they put their weapons down and immediately went to assist their boss and companions. One of the men helped Ethos stand up.

"Wait, can we go back deep in the lab, I need to get something. And also, can you guys take her away?" the Destroyer asked as he pointed at the corpse of Abotox, surprising the agents, Kirigiri and Naegi included, "Maybe… We could do something? Analyze the body to see _why_ she's so big?"

That was enough to convince them to also take the body.

Ethos and the agent walked through the dark and blood sticking corridors until they reached their destination.

The place where the black and red haired man fought the monster. But what he was looking at was a wreckage of his lost companions.

His arm and Jessie's head.

"Oh God, Sonosuke is going to kill me…"

* * *

"..." Izayoi was staring at the man in front of him with wide, furious eyes and the biggest scowl on his face.

"Hehehe…"And Ethos was just grinning and sticking his tongue out as he presented his destroyed arm to the blacksmith.

Only a few hours have passed since the Operation, Ethos was back on his feet but before he could go change and get a shower, Izayoi intercepted him to ask him a favor, then he saw the destroyed robot arm.

"Soooo… You see, we had this mission… And I fought that monster and I had no choice to unplug the arm and Aby broke it?" Tried to explain Ethos.

"Ethos…" Izayoi said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, his face not changing one bit, "... Remember when I told you that I am a Blacksmith, not a Mechanic nor Doctor… It took me months to learn how to and built this prosthesis. I never agreed for improvements because I didn't want to jeopardize what I worked so hard on… I asked you to take care of it… I have to admit I was pretty proud of this work…" He said in his monotone tone.

"Ethos… I have to kill you now."

"Please don't! I'm sorry!"

* * *

The reason why Izayoi came to the encounter of the Paranormal Branch right after they came back from the mission and got treated quickly, since their wounds weren't that bad, was because he finished the prototypes of one of the projects taken from the UPDPC lab.

Ethos was supposed to be the one to test it out but since he's now was unable to do it, Hagakure will replace him.

The Paranormal Branch team and their friends followed the man in red to a testing chamber in one of the Division building of his branch that was close to where the Paranormal Head Quarter was. Naegi asked what the project was, Izayoi asked for Hagakure to come in the testing area.

"An armor?" Kirigiri wondered.

"Not really. It's a combat suit." the blonde blacksmith answered.

"Though it does look a bit like a knight armor." Ethos commented.

Hagakure was wearing a suit that had green plates all around his body with two large ones covering his chest. A helmet matching the colors of the armors plates was somehow managing to contain the tremendously long ponytail the clairvoyant had. The plates on the forearms were grey like the belt and finally there was two red shoulder plates.

"Hey guys! Are you sure it's a good idea? I kinda float in it." Hagakure exclaimed.

"Well it was for Ethos… Do you float too much?" Izayoi asked the tester.

"No, not really."

"Then it will be alright. Go to the cross you see there in the center of the room." ordered the head of the 9th Branch.

Hagakure obeyed and stood over the cross. He asked what's next. Izayoi pressed a button in front of him and a hatched opened in front of the man in the body suit.

A shotgun emerged from the hole and before anyone could ask what was going on, it shot Hagakure on the chest.

"AGH!" Hagakure screamed as he was thrown backward.

"AAAH!" his friends cried at seeing him get shot.

"Calm down." Izayoi just sighed.

A few seconds later, the clairvoyant opened an eye as he noticed that he wasn't dead and quickly stood up. Started to scream to what was the big idea, but the blacksmith just pressed another button and a 'clong' was heard. Everyone looked up only to see a big wrecking ball swinging towards Hagakure hitting him with precision, throwing the man, this time, against the wall.

"Hagakure-kun!" Naegi and Asahina ran towards their friend who was embed in the wall, "Please, tell us you're ok!"

"And you wanted me to get in that thing?" Ethos asked, his face pale. Izayoi just nodded.

"I'm alive! I'm ok!" Hagakure shouted.

"As you can all see, this armor can resist bullets, shotgun pellets and even harsh impact like this one you just witnessed. And that's because it is crafted out of Godzilla scales."

"Are you serious?!" Ethos and Hagakure asked in unison.

"Yes. It wasn't easy but I'm glad it has been a success. I can now work on the final adjustments and produce more for monster attacks."

"Wait, I'm sure his cockroach abilities are what made the fool survive." Togami suddenly said as he pointed at Hagakure.

"Hahaha, you're so funny Togamichi! But this is amazing and all but why was I the second in list to test it after you found out that Ethos couldn't?"

"I already tested the suit before, also because you're the less valuable agent in the room." Izayoi said.

"What?!"

* * *

That evening, Naegi wanted to talk to Ethos, about the monster, Abotox was it's- no, _her_ name.

"Ethos…"

"Oh, Makoto, what's up?"

"I just… Can you talk to me about Abotox? I'd like to know more about her." Naegi asked.

"...Her death isn't your fault, kid. She should be dead a month ago during our first mission. It's all that person who was controlling her's fault."

"I wish to believe that…"

"Alright, let's make a deal. Once we're done with that hunt, once all five remaining creatures are dead. I'll tell you everything you want to know about the monsters I knew." Ethos smiled as he reached his hand for a handshake.

"Deal." Naegi smiled back and shook his hand.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

There was six monsters of Despair were missing during the purge of the lab, one was dead now. Only five to go, but without any information of which one they were… It's going to be very difficult to localize them, and the people controlling them.

They needed to find them but also know how was it possible for they to grow so much, what happened.

And Ethos knew who to call for these information: Yuuko Mori, the Remnant of Despair Ultimate Level Designer. Of course, with a team of cell phone tracking, they'll try to locate and capture the Despair.

But for that he must keep her talking for at least 2 minutes. They had a lot to talk about. So it should be easy if everything goes well.

They were in a conference room, a total of five person sitting at the table: Kirigiri, Naegi, two tracker guys and Ethos. The later took a deep breath and dialed the number. It didn't take long for Yuuko to answer.

"Ethoos! Sweetheart! Took you long enough to call! One month, you sly dog! Especially after everything I learned about what's going on!" Yuuko shouted through the phone, already bringing confusion.

"Wait what?"

"Well yeah, congratulation for your post at the new Branch!"

The Paranormal Branch wasn't announced to the public yet, since it's still a big test by itself. How did she know that?

"Yuuko, how do you know that? No… First w- I have questions to ask you."

"Ooh? Is Future Foundation that deep in the new shit pile that are Tanaka's Monsters of Despair for you to ask help _from_ the Despair? This is hilarious. And do you think I'm actually going to help you?"

This was already going bad, very bad. Ethos needed to convince her to tell them about the monsters and who was controlling them.

"How did it feel Ethos? To see Aby again? And see her die." Yuuko asked, glee in her voice.

Sadness, regret… _despair_. But he couldn't say that, everyone was looking at him, the two guys with suspicion, and the fiancés with worry. Ethos shook his head.

"Do not try to change the subject… Even tho it is part of it. But answer my questions."

"What if I don't want to?" he could imagine her pulling out her tongue.

"...Please…?"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're so adorable, Ethos! You know what? Since I love you, I'm gonna tell you three information!"

Kirigiri immediately grabbed her notebook, any information was vital for this hunt.

"Alright! First info: The one controlling the remaining monsters has only one goal in mind, killing a certain person. Who is it? You'll find out pretty soon. Also they can't control all of the creatures at once if they're separated."

The detective quickly wrote down that information. They all had an idea of who that target might be, considering the one controlling them was a despair.

"Alright. Second information… I already know that you guys took the corpse of the first monster with you, and probably gave it to your medical Branch led by Kimura. So you must already know what's in the body, why they grew so much."

Ethos raised an eyebrow and looked at his comrades, they were as confused as he was.

"...No, we don't?" he answered.

"Oh really? Well, here's a hint: Last giant Monokuma, not the Anti-G/Anti-Hope."

They'll have to look through that then…

"Alright… Can you tell us their locations?" Ethos asked, maybe he could choose the last information.

"Welp, can't tell. Kamui never told us where she planned on placing the creatures."

"Damn…" he looked back to Kirigiri, she was glaring at him. "What?" he whispered to her.

She pinched irritably between her eyes, Naegi was saying something to the Destroyer… Ka..Mui… Wait.

"Wait a second. Kamui? She's the one controlling them?"

"Yep."

"So we need to find a certain Kamui."

"Aw, Ethos. But you already know her. _Kamui Focsfang._ " Yuuko laughed through the phone.

"But wait, why on earth would you give us the name of the one who's controlling them."

"Because I can imagine your faces at learning that one of your agents was a Despair for who knows how long and was also taking care of your little hope symbol."

Naegi was getting a call, it was from Kimura, what did she learn?

"Anyway, those were the three information. Good luck Future Foundation in this new hunt. You guys are going to need it, hehehe."

Wait, they can't stop there, there's still twenty second left before tracking her. Ethos needs to find a topic, quick.

"Wait, are there any other spy of Despair among the ranks of Future Foundation?!" Ethos asked again.

"Ohoho… Ethos, sweetie… You think I don't know you guys are listening to everything and trying to track me? Not today, kids." and like that, she hung up, ten seconds before she could be tracked.

Ethos' remaining hand pounded the table and Naegi quickly said that he needed to listen to what Kimura had discovered.

"Seiko? What's wrong?"

"Ethos, I already told Naegi-san, we dissected the creature you brought… And we found out something very unsettling… On the bone structure, on the spine… There was a dorsal spine similar to Godzilla forming on it."

"What?"

"I see now. Remember what Mori said Ethos: the last Monokaiju." Kirigiri reminded, "Godzilla was tired after fighting three at the same time, the last one appeared and Remnants of Despair were on the roofs. The Monokuma stabbed Godzilla multiple times and threw blood on the Remnants."

"No… You don't mean."

"Yes." Seiko and Kirigiri said at the same time.

" _ **Tanaka's Monsters of Despair are part Godzilla for over a month."**_

* * *

The next few hours were very full of work. Ethos planned on going back to the lab with a heavy armed group of agents in case another monster was waiting for them, they still needed to know which monsters were roaming on the surface of the globe.

Kirigiri said that she'll go investigate and capture Kamui Focsfang, it seems that she'd disappeared and never came back after Godzilla almost destroyed the 14th Branch Headquarter. With her investigation team, they should find her quickly.

Naegi kept on looking and trying to find any new labs of UPDPC and with luck they'll find sighting of some strange creature that could be one of the MOnster of Despair.

He felt like he was cryptid hunting.

Suddenly, out of the blue, his phone rang. He looked at it and quickly picked up.

"Hinata-kun? What's going on? Is everything alright-... What do you mean a boat?"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere unknown**_

He was sleeping, he needed to rest for a long time…

 _But a friend wouldn't let him be._

Please go away.

" _But there's something wrong going on on the surface. They need your help. It's a kaiju level threat."_

No they don't. Is their problem. And if it's so big, why doesn't she go?

" _That's the problem… It's Man Made. I can't get in between."_

They must see again those stupid rules…

" _I know… But tell yourself this: These new creatures are in Despair side,that means that Future Foundation will be in trouble. Also, it could prove to the other Guardians that you meant your words. That you want to change."_

…

" _If you do protect the 'good' humans… I can promise you I'll talk to the others… and you could join the shared Mind Room we all are connected to…"_

Really?... He won't be alone anymore?... They would really accept him again?

" _I know I am the Host… But I can't just invite you because we are friends… You must prove yourself and show that you're trying to change."_

… Fine. But just that she knows, he's not doing this for the humans. He's doing this for the planet and his friends.

" _Hehe, of course. Alright, I cancelled my magic that was keeping you invisible to anything on Earth besides me. Your targets aren't far from where you are. Good luck, Goji."_

Thank you, Mothra.

The King of Monsters snapped open his yellow eyes, his senses coming back to him. He was asleep for only a month. It didn't matter now, he had creatures to hunt down. And he could already sense two of them in the vast ocean with him. One was closer. He'll hunt this one first.

But there was something strange about the creature… Something familiar…

They couldn't…

Humans… If he hadn't made that promise… He'd be hunting them down _right now_ for _daring_ play with _his_ genes! Making 'clones' of himself for the service of humans.

Unforgivable.

He'll kill those abnormalities.

The giant stood up, his fist clenched. The others, smaller, creatures of the sea knew by instinct what was coming, they swam away at full speed.

The King was back. To bring more destruction and for a new hunt.

And then, the legendary roar:

 _ **SKKKKRRREEEEEOOOONGGGKKKKKK!**_

* * *

Part 1: The Lab of Monsters

 _-The End-_

 _Monsters of Despair killed: 1_

5 remains...


	7. Part2: Chapter 5: Abandon Ship

_**Baka's note:**_ Yeah, this is a loong chapter, call it a double chapter!

I know, we see some DR2 kids, and I'm sorry we don't see them long or if they're not very well written.  
I'm not into the DR2 kids much like you might have noticed already XD

* * *

 _ **Part 2: Jabberwock Havoc**_

 _Chapter 5: Abandon Ship_

The XJZ-12 renamed _Lucy_ was flying over the vast blue ocean. It's destination: Jabberwock Islands. The pilot of this gem of a stealth plane was more than happy to fly it once more.

"Haha! And to think that I was worried that I wouldn't get to fly this beauty after her first mission. Well look at us now! Flying quite a lot in less than a week!" Woods laughed as he talked to no one in particular, "Anyway! We'll soon be arriving in Jabberwock Island… hey kiddo… You are _sure_ that the… _'ex'_ -Remnants of Despair are now sane, right?" The old pilot asked one of his passengers, worry rather present in his voice.

"Yes. You don't have to worry, Woods-san!" Naegi nodded in the back of the machine.

"Tch! I hope so, for all we know, you might be lying to us for almost a year since your first judgement." Juzo glared at the young man who was sitting across from him.

"No, that's wrong! I'm telling the truth!" Naegi countered while frowning, offended.

"Hey! If you two start another fight like the one two years ago(1), I swear I'm ejecting you two out of Lucy!" the old pilot exclaimed.

To this threat, the boxer turned his glare towards the old man.

"Oi… you're not threatening a superior aren't you." He growled.

"Yes I am! But do not worry, the seats have parachutes, so when I'll press that button you'll jump out with a parachute and will happily glide down. So you two better shut it before I press it!" Woods yelled back.

"You lit-"

"Do not worry, Woods-san! I'll look after him." The baritone voice of the Great Gozu said as he put a hand on Juzo's shoulder to prevent him from standing up and probably yell again to the pilot.

"Thank you, Gozu, Sir!" Woods smiled as he

looked back forward.

"Tch! Heh, Gozu! Why are you scolding me like a child while there is one right here?" Juzo glared at his comrade as he pointed to the ahoge man.

"His friends are already doing it for me." Gozu laughed.

The green haired man looked forward to see The brunet looking down in shame as the Togami heir was glaring down at him, and also showing him a video that they all remember well: the remix 'song' of that one time he unleashed his rage at Juzo and started to swear like a truck driver during that old mission they did together…

Hagakure was laughing just listening to the 'song' again.

Naegi started to think again of the reason to why they were going to Jabberwock to meet up with Hinata and the rest of the 77th class, or at least everyone who awakened. It was because of that call earlier that day…

* * *

 _ **A few hours ago…**_

As soon as Naegi got the call from Hinata, he, Kirigiri and Ethos had a meeting with Munakata and Tengan and went to their office to explain the new situation.

Once everyone was gathered, Juzo and Gozu too, as they were with the two leaders when they received the news, Naegi asked if they could let Alter Ego connect to the computer on the desk so they could directly talk through video feed.

Tengan nodded in authorization.

After a few seconds, Hinata's head appeared on the screen, his left eye red and the right one green, his hair short as he used to have it before becoming Izuru but dyed in a dark brown, he was in his room.

"Can everyone see me?" He asked.

"Yes we c-" Naegi was about to confirm but was cut by the cold voice of Munakata.

"We can, Izuru Kamukura. State the reason for your call." The silver haired man stared down at the screen.

After all this time, he still got his doubts about leaving the 77th Class Remnants of Despair on the Islands… and he knew that Kamukura reverted into Hinata, but Munakata still wanted to remind him of his crimes at any opportunity by calling him under his criminal name as a Remnant.

"... of course, Sir. As I already explained to Naegi, there is a boat that have been wandering around the residential Island… It's one of your boat."

"If it's one of our boat then where is the problem?" Tengan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, we know that you left a few boats around the archipelago of Jabberwock to monitor us, and bring supply if needed. But the boat has just been floating… Then yesterday Alter Ego received an SOS footage from the ship."

"An SOS?"

"Can I display it?" Hinata asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Alter Ego, if you'd please?"

The screen changed and showed a man wearing a Future Foundation formal suit, his sunglasses were broken and he was sweating, blood was splattered on his face and clothes.

"If anyone can hear me, please help! Or wait… no… I'm probably the only man alive on this ship… And I certainly won't last long in this closet. So destroy this damned place instead! Th-those creatures killed and ate everyone! We thought we had a chance since they're small, but they multiply so fast!"

Ethos flinched at that familiar description.

"It all happened when that woman from branch 14 came with two big boxes almost a week and a half ago, she said it was for the Remnants of Despair on Jabberwock! But it was a lie, and after two days, when we found out that there was no order for these boxes, and that the mission report she gave us as authorization was fake, she was gone in the last chopper intact as the others got sabotaged! The boxes were opened and empty… or rather, it was stinking of excrement and rotten egg… there was something alive inside. I think it was those monsters the Paranormal Branch are looking for. After that, food started missing and noises were heard in the ventilation… then all of a sudden these little creatures came out of nowhere and started _killing and eating_ the crew _._ No matter how many we killed, there was still more than enough to beat us. I can hear them outside… just to show you that this is not a joke or anything… I'll show you the creatures. Maybe you'll be able to see what they are and find a way to kill all of them." The agent sighed and slowly walked towards the door.

Ethos had his serious face on, ready to confirm his suspicions.

The door opened and two strange small creature were fighting over a bloody human hand a few feet from the closet, on the ground of a dark hallway.

They had the body of a fluffy white bunny but the green tail of a lizard. But the most disturbing in the creature was it's head. It was dark grey with little dark eyes, a large horn on the short snout and a mouth like a hyena but with two large fangs on the bottom jaw. It had two pairs of ears, two small grey ones and two large white bunny ones. They were roaring at each other, salivating on the ground.

Then one looked back and stared at the camera, it roared and lots or red eyes appeared on the other side of the hallway, the man quickly closed the doors as thousands of bangs and roars echoed behind it.

"Oh man this is the end of me…" the man sighed, "to whoever gets this message, destroy the boat before it accost any land!" Just after he said that the door gave up and one of the creature jumped on the man and bit very hardly his right ear, ripping it. The man screamed and sent the video right before dropping it. The video stopped there.

Hinata's face was back in the screen. After a few seconds of silence Munakata asked what the Remnants of Despair did after they received the message.

"Nothing. It's a Future Foundation ship. We thought that someone else will receive the SOS, but no one answered and Alter Ego told us that no one probably will since the message is actually at least five days old… So I decided to tell you about it. The boat is slowly being drifted pass us, but there's a possibility that it could come to us. And I can't lie that I'm slightly worried about it since we know nothing about these creatures… I'm sure we could find something but better get rid of it now than just wait." Hinata affirmed.

"I see… you made the right choice." Munakata said.

At this Naegi and Kirigiri looked at the vice-leader of Future Foundation with wide eyes. Did he just complimented Hinata?

Sakura, Tengan and Gozu also looked surprised. Ethos was just staring on the ground, his right hand scratching his head, he recognized the creatures. He'll have to explain to them.

"Naegi-kun, are you up for this mission? It is a job for the Paranormal Branch." Tengan asked.

"Of course!"

"Wait, 'Paranormal Branch'?" Hinata asked, actually confused.

"I'll explain when I get there. See you later Hinata-kun." The ahoge man smiled as he waved goodbye to close up the video chat.

With that done, Munakata asked Ethos if he recognized the creature they've just seens. The one armed man nodded and said they were called, or rather he called them: Bunhinos.

"Yes like, a mix of a bunny and a rhino."

"What about the Lizard part?" Juzo asked.

Ethos stood quiet for a few seconds and finally said, "Well I think _Bunhino_ sounds better than _Bunhinard._ "

He had a point.

"So these creatures are rather small, and I'm more than happy to see they are still small… well they're just slightly bigger… but I think it's because of the generation evolution than the Godzilla's genes. First of all: The Bunhino _eats_ _a LOT_! They reproduce like that. When they eat a certain amount, they lay an egg that will hatch in less than an hour, and the baby grow into an adult in less than 30 minutes. So yeah… if the first one was on a boat… with many people, so I guess the food storage room was pretty full… the invasion could have started very quickly. And when they are at least eight of them, they can easily take out an adult human being. This place is already a hell hole if you ask me. Going there unprepared will be suicide." The Destroyer explained.

"I see… so we can't send too many people because that would just give them more food but sending one alone that person won't stand a chance…" Tengan said in a worried tone.

"Any way to kill these creatures?" Munakata asked.

"Yes, they are very fragile, break their neck, bullet, anything can kill it. Their main weapons is their speed, horns and teeth, they are easy to kill. The only problem is their number. One is easy to kill. Two, not so bad. But starting from six or eight, you'll be in trouble alone."

"I see… what about that woman that claimed to be from Branch 14?"

"That probably was Kamui Focsfang." Kirigiri said.

"Oh, you mean the traitor that the Remnant of Despair Oroya-kun called talked about? The one who saved some Monsters of Despair?" Gozu asked.

"Exactly, Focsfang was a discreet member of my Branch, I frankly hardly remember meeting her before Godzilla and Mothra's fight last month, she disappeared ever since. I was going to start an investigation on her before we got Hinata's call." Kirigiri explained.

"To think that there was a traitor within our ranks… it's a good thing we found out who it was." Gozu sighed.

"It's a war, spies are not rare… I'll go back into my investigation right after this meeting." The detective said.

"So you're not coming with me?" Naegi realized.

"No, but Togami and Hagakure will go."

"And me!" Ethos said

"No. Oroya, you will stay in the 9th Branch to help Izayoi while he makes you a new arm, also will need you to analyse the documents my men will recover from the laboratory of monsters." Munakata said sternly.

The black and red haired man looked down, his boss was right. He nodded, the sooner he got a new arm, the sooner he'll be back in action! He grinned with a determined face as he said that he'll do his best.

"Good. Sakakura, you'll accompany Naegi and his team on the Island, you'll write the report of the mission and the status of the Remnants of Despair."

"Sure. But wait… I have to go on a mission with him ag-?"

"Do not fight." Munakata glared, he does not want another humiliation like last time.

"This goes for you too, Naegi Makoto." Kirigiri glared at her fiancé who shuddered at her cold tone.

Tengan smiled and asked Gozu to also accompany the group to help and protect Naegi and his friends in case of danger. The Wrestler nodded and accepted the mission without an ounce of annoyance, he actually sounded eager to go and see what Naegi managed to accomplish on the Island.

The two leader declared that the team of five men will go to Jabberwock Island to destroy that boat but not without searching for survivors, they'll leave in two hours and will go on the XJZ-12 with Steve Woods as their pilot.

* * *

 _ **Present time…**_

"But why would Kirigiri-chi send me on such important mission?" Hagakure asked.

"She told me that it was because even though you got a hard time with your last mission, you shouldn't get lazy over it." Naegi explained.

"Oh… right." Hagakure looked at the floor of the flying machine.

He did regret what happened to team SLOMA that night, it _was_ kinda his fault when he thinks about it…

He will make his friends proud of him this time! It's time for a prediction! Aaaand… he predicted that it was going to go horribly wrong and they were all going to die…

…

Heh...hehe… well! There's a possibility that this won't happen right?! After all his predictions are 70% incorrect! So it will be alright! Of course it will!

* * *

After another hour of flight, the passengers in Lucy were able to see the Island. They flew over it and Woods activated the screen-floor so everyone could see the archipelago form of it.

And indeed, there was a boat that seemed to be slowly taken by the sea. Not heading towards any Islands but there. The old pilot tapped some buttons and zoomed on the boat… it was desert, not a soul on the deck.

Well, it was time to land on the 5th Island where Hinata was waiting for them.

Naegi will just check in with every ex-Remnants that were awakened before his team will get on the boat and start the mission.

* * *

Hinata was waiting on the military base of the fifth Island with his fellow survivors of the Neo World Program Killing game, looking to the sky waiting to see a chopper, but there was no such thing coming.

"Are you sure they are coming?" Akane asked as she scratched her ear.

"Well, Naegi-kun called us to say that he was coming, but he should be here already." Sonia responded.

"Yeah, Sonia-san is right! Plus, I can hear the motor of their chopper!" Souda concurred.

"I can hear it too… But why can't I see it?" Fuyuhiko said.

"And it's very close."

Hinata closed his eyes for a second and lifted his head, "They are here." He said.

And just on cue, some strange invisible shaped thing was landing slowly in front of them, then it turned black.

Souda and Sonia had both stars in their eyes and mouth wide open in an 'O', excitement very present on their faces. Fuyuhiko had his working eye wide open in surprise, and so was Akane and Hinata, but the latter was for another reason: _'When did Future Foundation got such technology?'_

Fuyuhiko just sighed as she complain that their life was turning more and more into a Sci-fi show.

* * *

Naegi was about to walk out of the vehicle when he saw Juzo loading his gun and preparing his modified punching glove. He immediately asked for the boxer to be a bit more trusting. They are no more Despairs.

"I saw those kids slaughter dozen of people under my eye, it will take a very long time for me to trust them, Despair or not, cured from Brainwashing or not."

"But-"

"Sakakura is right I am afraid, Naegi-kun. We have witnessed their crimes. I am glad that they won't raise a hand on innocent people anymore but it will take time for us and the world to see them as victims of Junko Enoshima. I have to admit that I am also tense about meeting them." Gozu explained in a soft tone.

"I… I understand…"

The five men walked out of the strangely shaped plane, Woods said that he'll keep the motor running so he can lift them up quickly to the boat when they were ready.

They were greeted by the five ex-Remnants who waved at the group. The fact that they were all wearing their attire of the time when they were world criminals didn't helped to ease the mind of the two elder men.

Even Hinata, which surprised Naegi and Togami as they remember him wearing his white T-shirt and dark jeans when they left the Island almost a year ago. He was now wearing the dark suit Kamukura used to wear, but he kept his green tie. Naegi will have to ask why they were all wearing the same clothes from when they were Despair.

At least there was some modifications for some of the others: Fuyuhiko wasn't wearing his eyepatch nor his dark hat, but he kept his mafia cloak and attire. Akane didn't had her chains rolled up her right wrist, but besides that she was wearing her shorts and open white jacket showing the rest of her body that had just a black T-shirt covering her breasts but leaving her abs in the air. Sonia had her big white royal dressed turned into a long skirt for more comfort while moving as Naegi remembers. Souda was the only one who didn't changed his outfit, still wearing his yellow jumpsuit and tools, his wild rose hair let loose.

As much as Naegi would love to talk a bit with them, Juzo and Togami reminded him that they were in a hurry and they'll have all the time _after_ they were done with the boat. Hinata nodded in understandment and asked his yakuza friend to start running the two trucks they'll drive to the first Island where everyone was keeping an eye on the boat for any suspicious activity.

To which Fuyuhiko told him to do it himself, making a few people laugh as they all walked to the cars.

Fuyuhiko and Hinata will be the drivers. Sonia, Souda, Naegi and Togami sat in Hinata's vehicle while Akane, Juzo, Gozu and Hagakure sat in Fuyuhiko's.

And so they left the fifth Island to go to the first. Much to Souda's pain of his motion sickness.

To break the silence, Naegi asked Hinata about anything new and why they were all still dressed in Despair.

"Well first, five people woke up since you guys left: Ibuki Mioda, Peko Pekoyama, Maro, Komaeda Nagito and Mahiru Koizumi who actually woke up yesterday. She's still a bit confused but we're helping her." Hinata said.

"That's amazing!" Naegi smiled.

"I'm still doing my best to shut off my 'talents' to help around and not get back in a Kamukura state of mind about boredom. So I guess I'm alright. Also, we didn't told Komaeda of your arrival yet, he's on the main Island helping Alter Ego and Nanami for my next work." Hinata explained.

"Oh so you guys did manage to bring back her AI" Naegi smiled.

"Yeah… we found out that Alter Ego saved a version of her before the execution during the killing game, so she has her memories and was very happy to learn everything you have done for us."

"Yeah! I helped a lot too! I even made Komaeda a new robot hand and built up some little MiniNidai to help with chores!" Souda grinned over his pain.

"Oh a metal hand! Like Ethos!"

At hearing the Destroyer's name, Sonia and Souda paled and looked down, shame in their eyes. They have cross paths with Ethos' Despair friends who were keeping him alive to bring him despair over and over again… he looked so miserable. At least he was alive and even had a new arm. But the look he had on his face were another one to add on the pile of the hundreds of victims they remember. The truck fell into silence for a short while...

"Also… who is Maro?" Naegi tried to appease the mood a bit.

"They are the Ultimate Impostor, remember?"

"The one who usurped me." Togami scoffed.

"Haha, yes. That's how he decided to call himself when we convinced him that he can be himself for once and didn't need to work hard to survive because he has us to take care of him." The man who has heterochromia smiled.

"I see… it's nice to hear… but what about the clothes?"

"Oh. This? Well…"

"It's to remind us of our crimes." Sonia continued, "Just because we weren't our normal selves during that time doesn't mean we can be forgiven… and that we didn't do them."

"So until everyone is awake and we get the chance to redeem ourselves, we will carry our sins with us." Souda sighed.

"And how do you plan to redeem yourselves actually?" Togami asked.

"We were hoping we could maybe join forces with Future Foundation and help you get rid of the remaining Remnants of Despair."

Naegi and Togami stood quiet at this, the ex-Luckster would be more than glad to accept them and have them help. But what would the other head think? And the agents? This wasn't something he could have the last word about, but he could certainly help to make that wish come true.

"Now my turn." Hinata grinned, "where did you get that amazing plane that can turn invisible?"

"Oh yeah! It was so awesome! I sooo want to disassemble it and rebuilt it again to see what it's made of!" Souda exclaimed with star in his eyes, almost forgetting his sickness.

"We can't tell you where we got it." Togami said as he fixed his glasses on his nose.

"Is it linked to the new Paranormal Branch? What is it anyway?" Hinata asked again.

"Yes. And I think we can at least tell you that. As you may know by now… monsters are real." Naegi started.

Then he started to explain about Tanaka's Monsters Of Despair ( information that made everyone widen their eyes to learn that their comatoze friends had even dared to do chimeras of his own army of animals), what they are and what was supposed to happen to them during the first mission of the Paranormal Branch. About the fact that six escaped their execution and are now wanted. Then Naegi finally got to the subject of the reason as to why the Paranormal branch was born: Godzilla. Needless to say that no one believed it at first when he said that the monsters of the movies was actually real and kicking. Sonia was very excited and Hinata had to admit… that ever since he became Izuru Kamukura… there was very rare chances for him to be surprised and confused. But _this_ was certainly the biggest thing he _ever_ predicted nor expected to exist. He was very surprised and intrigued. And to think that Naegi even managed to _communicate_ with the monster.

Wow, they certainly missed a lot!

When they arrived at the beach section of the first Island, where everyone else was waiting, they could see the boat more clearly. It certainly looked normal.

The four awakened saw the members of Future Foundation and regrouped around them, much to Juzo and Gozu's discomfort as they prepared their fist for a fight. But the wrestler calmed down rather quickly as seeing that they really didn't have any ill intentions. The boxer on the other hand was on guard all the time.

Ibuki was shaking Naegi's hands way too excitedly telling him how happy she was to finally see him again but this time without being 'crazy in the head'!

Hagakure was presenting himself to everyone he didn't know, offering a free prediction that they all either politely or just plain rudely refused.

The moment Togami saw the impostor in a disguise of the heir, he ordered him to not take this appearance while he's around as all the plebeians might actually confound them. Maro chuckled and said that he was right, he'll change when they'll leave to the boat.

Talking about the boat, Mahiru, who was still a bit dizzy and keeping her distance from the yakuza duo, warned Hinata that she saw with her camera some movements in some rooms through the window, but she didn't know if it's survivors or the creatures.

Naegi's team nodded… as much as the brunet wanted to spend more time with the awakened Remnants, Gozu reminded him that they had a mission to do as he pointed to Juzo who was calling for Steve Woods to come and get them.

After a few minutes, the XJZ landed in front of everyone under the surprised eyes of the ones who hasn't see the plane before. The five agents of Future Foundation went inside. The class 77th awakened students waved good luck to the team as they flew towards the boat.

"Alright guys! Let's prepare the surprise!" Hajime smiled.

* * *

When the XJZ landed on the deck of the ship and the five men got out with the pilot staying inside for evac, the first thing they noticed was all the blood spots pretty much everywhere. They were rather faint which is why they couldn't see them when they were inside the plane. But they also noticed that there were some trails that went to the door leading inside the ship, suggesting that whoever that blood belonged to, have gotten dragged inside to be eaten.

"Alright. When we get inside, we must communicate by signs or with very low whispers. Let's not attract any Bunhino." Naegi said.

It was simple and smart, no one had objections. Togami and Naegi prepared their guns, it's certainly not the best weapon for an enclosed environment and certainly not a silent one, but with the silencers on it should do it. Gozu knocked his fists two times, preparing them for a good punching. Juzo imitated him, but with his modified left punching glove. Hagakure only put his hands in his jacket, earning a raised eyebrow from his comrades but they didn't mind. It just better be useful.

They opened the door and walked inside.

And the corridors were exactly as they expected: blood everywhere, bullet impacts and bloody human skeletons. These little creatures really ate everything on the humans.

Something was disturbing though, there was also bloody skeletons of Bunhinos…

The team slowly walked deeper inside the haunted looking ship, they almost got lost as every hallway were similar: blood and skeletons. They opened up a few doors but it was also the same.

"I don't think there is anyone alive on this ship." Togami whispered.

"I agree with him. We shouldn't waste anymore time here and set the bombs." Juzo whispered back.

"But we can't just put the bombs anywhere. We should go to the hull… place the bombs there and leave, it should make a hole and sink the boat." Naegi proposed.

"What if they swim?"

"You don't have time to swim when you're trapped in a sinking boat." The blonde man said, his voice still low.

No one had anything to say to oppose the plan so they headed towards the hull, walking down the bloody stairs.

"We haven't seen a single creature yet… it's really a bad sign if you ask me." Gozu said.

After two minutes that felt like ages of silence and dread, they reached the large room that was at the bottom of the ship. From what a plan showed on their way here: the room was also the engine room and when they'll go through that door, they'll be on a platform above the machines, they'll have to use the stairs to go down and instal the bombs on the floor.

Naegi was reaching for the handle when Gozu stopped him.

"Shh… can you hear?"

Everyone stood quiet… it was coming from behind the door.

"Stay low and quiet." The boxer said.

Naegi slowly opened the door and everyone got on the platform slowly and slightly crouching, the noise was way louder. And when they saw the engine room below. Their eyes widened.

"Holly _shit_!" They all cursed in a collective whisper.

All the Bunhinos, all of them. Hundreds maybe thousands of them.

 _ **TMoD #3: Bunhino**_

They were all in the room stacked, roaring and grunting.

Some were fighting each other and even eating one another.

It seems that these creatures hid there when there was no more food on board, waiting for a new destination hoping for more food. But to keep their 'specie' alive, it looks like they did duels: the winners got to eat the loser and lay an egg, creating a new generation. Smart and barbaric.

There was absolutely no place for them to put the bombs without getting their attention. They should try another room or put some around randomly…

"Alright. Dead end here, let's go." Juzo said as he turned towards the door.

But Hagakure was a _tiny bit_ too close to the boxer when he turned around. And so the fur of Juzo's coat swiped a _tiny bit_ too close to the clairvoyant' nose when he turned around.

And that _tiny bit_ of a tickle was enough to have Hagakure starting to take a quick breath for an incoming sneeze.

"Aa.. aa… AA-"

Everyone turned to him with wide frightened eyes. Naegi was the first to react as he put his right index finger under his friend's nose to prevent him from sneezing. But it didn't work because they aren't in a cartoon.

"ATCHOO!"

"Ew!"

"Sorry."

Togami shot a glare to his old classmates.

"What did you expect you fool?" He sneered at the shorter one, "this isn't a cartoon!" He gave Naegi a tissue to clean his snorted hand, "And y-"

But Juzo was faster as he grabbed the clairvoyant by the neck of his clothes, "I can't throw the kid but _you_ … give me _one_ reason why I shouldn't throw you in there to give us some time." He gritted his teeth in a fuming rage.

"Dude! Please don't! I'm the one with the bombs!" Hagakure whined for his live.

Of course that was a good arg-

Wait.

Everyone paused…

- _Why the heck/hell/fuck does_ he _have the bombs?!-_ everyone thought at the same time.

"Wait. I can't hear the monsters…" Gozu said.

The five men slowly turned towards the lower floor… to see all the Bunhinos staring at them.

"Oh shi-"

"RUN!"

The humans all ran at full speed down the corridors again while the Bunhinos roared in unison before giving chase.

 _ **SSKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!**_

Gozu slammed the door behind him but he knew it wouldn't hold long.

"What was your girlfriend thinking giving _him_ the bombs?!" Juzo yelled.

"I don't know!"

"Well Kirigiri-chi told me that it would finally give me an important role in a mission."

"And why didn't you told us you had the bombs?!"

"I thought that you guys knew that!"

"I was thinking that one of the _responsible_ people had them."

"We have NO TIME FOR THIS!" Gozu roared in panic, "We need to go NOW!"

A furious bang on the door followed by hundred more, all as furious as the first snapped all the men from their dispute and made them run. After they put a good twenty meters between them and the door, the latter finally gave up and crashed on the floor, the monster swarmed the hallway, chasing our five agents.

Naegi was in front, leading the troop, his phone out and trying to call Woods. Juzo and Togami right behind him, the blonde man loading his gun and looking back, ready to shoot. Gozu catched up to them, fists ready and finally Hagakure was screaming and started to throw the bombs all around him from his clothes. It was small sticky C4 bombs. They were small but there was quite enough to destroy a good half of the boat, hopefully.

The monsters of Despair were catching up rather quickly, Togami started to shoot. Just like Ethos said, they were fragile, one bullet and they were down. And as soon as one was down, a good dozen of Bunhinos stopped to fight over the new food.

At seeing that, the Heir started to aim mostly at the Bunhinos that were leading the charge. A good thing with all those little chimeras stacked and forming some sort of wave was that even if he missed his wanted target, he'd hit one anyway.

Gozu looked up, there was scratching noises on the ceiling… there are some in the vents too!

"Watch your head!" He exclaimed.

And just on cue, a Bunhino fell from a hatch and bit down Juzo's left shoulder, getting a tight grip as it dug its large fangs on the clothes, trying to reach the flesh.

"AH FUCK OFF!" Juzo yelled as he reached for the monster's horn with his right hand.

Naegi finally managed to dial Steve Woods' number.

"WOODS-SAN! Prepare XJ- _LUCY_ , YES! Prepare her engine! We're coming! And we need to leave as soon as we're on deck!" Naegi shouted on the phone.

The Symbol of Hope put his phone down and took his gun and handed it to Togami behind him who needed it as he was running low on ammunition.

"Watch out! Bone!" Gozu shouted in a warning and pointed forward as a skeleton was laying on the ground on their path that could trip one of them. And if they fell, they won't have time to stand up as they'll be swarmed by hungry monsters.

Everyone jumped over it and the skeleton actually managed to slow down the wave of small rodent creatures for a short time.

But the ones in the vents weren't slowing down. Gozu looked for the ceiling hatches, Naegi noticed that and pointed at them to him, the wrestler nodded and picked up the pace to lead the charge and protect everyone from any ambush from the ceiling as he used his large fist to punch the hatch inward, blocking any way for the Bunhinos to push them down. He swore he heard a crack as he felt blood splatter on his hand at the third hatch he broke. They were getting faster, probably because there wasn't a dozen in the small vents pushing each other to get the first bite unlike the ones chasing them behind, who were just stepping over each other.

When Juzo finally managed to get rid of the Bunhibo that was biting his shoulder, he threw it on the ground and suddenly felt something smack his back, he quickly reached it thinking it was a Bunhino. But the solid structure and slightly slimy made him realize what it was.

"Hey fucker! Don't throw the bombs at _me_!" He roared at Hagakure who was screaming and wailing his arms around, throwing the sticky bombs around, Juzo grabbed the bomb and what he saw made him sweat both in anger and panic, "YOU HAVEN'T SET THE BOMBS?!"

"They aren't remote controlled?" Hagakure asked between cries.

"Son of a- There! I set it for one minute, we're almost to the deck. Let's keep up!" He shouted before throwing the bomb up sticking to the ceiling, hopefully it will do a chain reaction of explosions with the others.

After 40 seconds of running, punching, shooting and screaming. Hagakure was out of bombs. They finally reached the deck and they were glad to see that the XJZ had it's back door open, already hovering over the ground, ready to take off.

Juzo and Gozu jumped inside first and quickly extended their hands to help the three younger men inside, easily lifting them up and almost throwing them inside the plane. But when they propped Hagakure up, a Bunhino bit his leg and was pulled inside the XJZ. In the panic they let a few Bunhinos jump inside too by accident, Naegi screeched for Woods to take off as they didn't have much time.

Gozu quickly punched and kicked the Bunhinos before they attacked anyone. Juzo and Naegi were trying to catch them. The plane was too high in the air for the ones still on the boat to reach by jumping.

Only ten seconds, there was only five Monsters of Despair inside the XJZ, they threw them out and finally closed the door, making the plane turn invisible again.

The Bunhinos were left confused at the sudden disappearance of the flying machine looking around.

Then the set bomb exploded, then another. The boat blazed into flames, sinking in the water. All the monsters drowning and burning, screaming in pain and terror as the XJZ flew towards the beach.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from Jabberwock Island, underwater, an old submarine was slowly creeping its way towards the archipelago. Inside was a group of at least ten men, of all ages.

In the control room were three of them, one was looking at the radars while an old man armed with a gun was talking to the last one, a young man in a hoodie around his twenties.

"Remember, your mission will be to use that camera to film and take pictures of the Island. Rumors says that Future Foundation are keeping important Remnants of Despair on Jabberwock Island. If we can just prove this, we can show to the world that Future Foundation is a lie led by Despair." The old man said as he handed a powerful camera to the young man.

The old man was the 'captain' of this crew, his days in the army gave him enough knowledge about how to pilot a submarine and controlling this old model was a piece of cake, he only needed a few men and to teach them. It took months but now they can finally go to their objectives.

"But what if they aren't there?"

"Future Foundation is guarding that Island for a reason, son. I am ready to bet my own life on it. We will ruin those bastards."

"Why would we try to destroy a foundation that is saving the world?"

The man put down the camera and let out a long sigh.

"Those assholes don't care about us. They just wanted to destroy the Despairs to make a good show. They don't care about the casualties, everyone of us are just sacrifices."

"But that was _before_ Junko Enoshima died! And these last months they are doing everything they can to have no casualty during their rescue missions. Don't you know they saved the people from the Remnants of Despair who were on Godzilla's path in the United States?" The young man countered.

He wasn't here to ruin Future Foundation, he just wanted revenge over the Remnants who killed his family.

" _Bah_! Godzilla isn't _real_! All this news and footage were bullshit! As if giant monsters existed, those videos must have been edited by the Despair or Future Foundation themselves to make new propaganda and make them look like saviors. I wouldn't be surprised if they had an Ultimate Filmmaker or whatever. Plus that dumb idea that they _talked_ to the monster via _another_ monster to calm him. What kind of Sci-fi magic bullshit is this?!" The old man grunted.

Just as he said that, a strange noise echoed from outside the submarine, it sounded like a growl…

 _ **SSKKREEELLAAARRRGGG!**_

"What... the hell… was that?" the young man asked.

"J-Just a whale…" the old man answered as he waved it off… but he was sweating. He was also trying to convince himself of that lie.

"Sir! We have detected something with the radar! It's coming this way!" The other man in the room shouted.

"Damnit! Probably a submarine… we can't fight if it's a Despair one…"

"Negative! It's too big for a submarine!"

"Then it's a whale… I guess?"

"Negative! It's size and speed doesn't match. The unidentified object is coming quickly! Impact imminent!"

"Then what is it?!" The old man yelled, frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW! BRACE FOR IMP-"

The submarine suddenly shook violently as something collided with it. Screams of terror quickly filled the submarine. The three men in the control room grabbed anything steady not to fall on the floor as they felt the diving vehicle tilt forward in dangerous degrees.

"What the fuck is going on?!" The old man screamed.

Then there was a roar, the same as before but way louder, outside right next to the control room.

"Oh God… It's a kaiju!" the young man paled in realization, "We all are going to die!"

"Shut up! Monsters aren't real!"

Suddenly some sort of giant black claw pierced the ceiling inward, silencing the three panicked man in the control room. As water poured violently through the cracks, the giant claw started to rip apart the submarine's facade.

"HELL NO! I've been working for months for this revenge! YOU WON'T TAKE IT FROM ME!" the old man yelled as he grabbed his gun and started shooting at the claw that kept ripping the submarine, leaving more and more water pour violently.

But the bullets just ricocheted against the hard surface of the black claw. The young man lowered his head for protection, the other man didn't got so lucky as he got shot by a bullet. The young man screamed for his captain to stop. The old man kept screaming in rage even when he was out of ammo.

The claw did a complete turn of the submarine, the giant aquatic vehicle snapped open broken in half.

The young man couldn't see as he was thrown around and rolled under water for a few seconds, but they felt far longer, he opened his eyes when he wasn't moving. As the salty water slightly spiked his eyes; he held his last breath of oxygen inside his lungs as if his life depended on it… And it did. These latter were being crushed like his eardrums by the pressure of the depths, begging for him to release that pack of oxygen and succumb to the darkness of the abyss.

But he could also finally see what was the _monster_ that just torn the submarine in half.

He could only see the silhouette of the monster but he could notice a few things.

First of all, the creature was massive and had _tentacles_ but wasn't an octopus as he could see that it had two massive ones for arms and four more smaller, on it's back. It had a large belly and two thin hind legs similar to a lizard and a large short tail.

The creature's head though… it had some strange giant horn on it's for that went upward instead of forward, it's big red eyes were glaring down on the open submarine as his comrades were now floating out of the wreckage. The creature had a long pointed snout and a sharp fanged mouth. But the most terrifying was the fact that the black claw used to cut the submarine in half was actually the tip of the creature's _tongue_. It's tongue was some sort of a long flexible mandible or tentacle. It was skewering the people before bringing them inside it's mouth.

After it was done eating everyone including the captain, the creature turned its head towards the young man and leaned forward to eat him too.

The young man was too engrossed by the creature in front of him so he didn't hear nor see another giant monster coming.

The second creature punched the first one with a scaly fist across it's cheek. The impact made a wave that sent the younger man rolling deeper in the ocean. Almost making him release his breath but there was no way out of this kaiju battlefield.

As he could feel that he couldn't hold his last breath longer, he looked up at the scene in front of him.

Godzilla was there, right in front of him. Glaring at the unknown kaiju in front of him. In some way this looked awesome. He gave his last breath.

He had to admit, for a last sight, this was freaking awesome.

The two creature roared at each other and kicked the water to lounge at each other, the impact between the two titans sent another wave in the water, more powerful than before. It sent the young man deeper into the abyss… eliminating all remaining chances of survival.

He closed his eyes forever...

* * *

 _ **Baka's notes:**_ What will happen on the Islands? Now that another creature and Godzilla are fighting near it.

(1) You haven't read Patience Mission? You should! It's a short story of Naegi and Juzo going on a mission together and both start cursing at each other like barbarians!


	8. Chapter 6: When Everything Goes Badly

_Baka's notes:_ I hope you guys will like the chapter. 7 months writing it ...

And not super proud of it :/

Also, an interaction between Naegi and Juzo is directly a wink to another one of my fic: Patience Mission. So if you didn't read it, you might be surprised.

Do not comment me about that being too weird, you were warned.

* * *

 _Chapter 6: When Everything Goes Badly_

Somewhere above the spot Godzilla encountered the Monster of Despair, a helicopter was in standby to manage the giant monster submerge in salty water. Inside the helicopter was Kamui Focsfang and two other men. She looked down from the window at where the Monster of Despair was supposed to be. She needed to monitor the creature while it was feeding itself with fishes and other aquatic life. She just got a satellite report that the Future Foundation boat where the Bunny-Rhino creatures were just exploded. Which meant that the Organization of Hope was on the move just as planned and were probably on Jabberwock by now…

Now was the time to strike again. She grabbed her headphone and microphone.

"Focsfang-san." The man beside her called out, "I have some questions…"

Kamui sighed, "Make it quick." she responded.

"Alright. Well… I have to say that it's impressive how you managed to tame those creatures. And so easily too! The only person the creatures listened to was their babysitter and also their creator, Tanaka Gundam. But you did it so easily… As if you were an ex-Ultimate student…" the man grinned under his bandaged nose.

The traitor glared at the man for a few seconds before talking again.

"That's correct… I was known for a short time as the _**Ultimate Tamer**_ …"

"Hahaha! I knew it!" the man exclaimed, "But how come there is no file about it? We looked into the old student lists and found no Tamer among them… So what's the deal with that?"

"... I was from the 71st class and I dropped out after 4 months."

"You what?!"

"That's enough. We have work to do…" she paused for a second, squinting her eyes at the man as if trying to remember something, "...you…" it was his name.

"You forgot my name? For the last time it's-"

"Don't have time, don't care." Kamui cut him off as she put her headphones on and grabbed a flute.

* * *

That creature was strong, that's for sure. But not intelligent. At least not like He was.

Godzilla tried to communicate with his opponent but to no avail. The creature was furious for having its lunch interrupted and just kept hitting the other leviathan with its strong tentacles.

But the King of Monsters was more experienced in underwater battles and managed to dodge the most threatening blows. He then swam towards the creature's side to deliver one of his own kind of punch.

The hit landed on the side ribs, probably breaking some, and sent the Abomination away. It rubbed the wounded area with one of its tentacle with a whine. This made the giant lizard scoff in mockery at the creature's weak attitude.

The tentacled monster snarled and folded its thin and powerful hind legs, ready to kick itself off Godzilla and resume the fight. But at the right moment when it was going to kick away, it raised its head straight up, as if listening to something.

It then turned its head in one direction, at something, it looked back at Godzilla and then the thing He couldn't see, two times before roaring. The creature opened up its two largest tentacles that acted also as two muscular arms, wide open.

So, it was going to hit again, Godzilla raised his arms to protect himself. The abomination swung its arms towards the King, ready to slam them on each side of him. But something unexpected, or rather he should have thought about it, happened: instead of hitting him, the tentacles wrapped itself around his body. Confused, the radioactive lizard didn't have the time to react as he was pulled towards the monster who had flipped around so Godzilla's body and face will get kicked.

The hit was painful and the push harsh. The monster just used the other kaiju as a launching pad to propel itself towards its destination. And as a bonus, it disoriented Godzilla with the few spins he did as he sunk deeper in the depth of the ocean. It only took a couple of seconds for the King of Monsters to regain his senses and see that the creature was already far.

It could swim fast, _very_ fast!

Godzilla roared and gave chase, he was definitely slower than the creature, but he'll catch up to it, of that he was certain.

* * *

Lucy (the XJZ) landed on the first Island's beach without any problem where the ex-Remnants were waiting for the Future Foundation agents coming back from their expedition in the now destroyed boat.

The agents stepped out of the plane.

"We're back!" Naegi smiled.

"Welcome back," Hinata smiled back, "Good work I guess? It was hard to miss."

"That's right! Ibuki jumped like five feet in the air with the big explosion! You guys sure know how to do overkill extermination!" Ibuki exclaimed.

"A-Ah, no... "

"The room where we were supposed to install the bombs was occupied by the targets, but _someone_ made a noise…" Togami explained before glaring at the Clairvoyant who was avoiding Fuyuhiko and Peko for some reason,"... and we got chased by a swarm of monsters. We had no choice but to throw the bombs randomly during our escape."

After a few comments about how difficult and scary that must have been, someone who was missing when Naegi arrived joined them.

"Hey, everyone! I heard a giant explosion! Is everyone o-" The ex-Ultimate Luckster of class 77 started but stopped immediately when his eyes landed on Naegi, his eyes slowly widened up like dinner plates.

"Oh boy here he comes…" Souda sighed.

Komaeda threw in the air what he was holding in his hands as he dashed towards the younger ahoge boy. A yelp was heard coming from the object that was quickly caught by Hinata.

"Oh my Goodness! It's you! It's such a pleasure to see you again in more normal circumstances!" He exclaimed then grabbed Naegi's hand with both his metal and flesh hands and started to shake it.

""U-Uh…"

"And I am so sorry about my actions at Towa City towards your sister and your friend. I never had the chance to apologize! I felt so bad since I woke up to not having the opportunity to do so! But now I did it!"

Naegi was getting a bit uncomfortable, he did want to talk about these subjects with Komaeda and hear him out, but it wasn't the time for that. Before Komaeda opened his mouth again, a voice no one expected to hear called him.

"Komaeda, stop. Can't you see you're making him uncomfortable?"

Everyone turned toward the owner of the voice, Juzo in particular was the most surprised, and he didn't try to hide it.

"M-M-Munakata?!"

Munakata Kyosuke smiled at him.

"You did a good job Sakakura."

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing here?! _How_ did you get here?!"

But suddenly Ibuki dashed towards the Second Head of Future Foundation and hugged his large belly.

"Hmpf." the silver haired man sighed.

"What the- GET OFF OF HIM YOU-... Wait a sec…"

The boxer looked around and saw that the Remnants were snickering and so was Naegi and Togami, only Hagakure and Gozu were as confused as he was. He connected the dots and understood what was happening.

"You're not Munakata! You're the Despair Impostor!" He yelled and pointed an accusatory finger at 'Munakata'.

"I apologize for the small prank. But I couldn't wear my Byakuya Togami disguise while the real one was around." Maro explained.

"I don't care!"

While Juzo was arguing with the ex-Remnant, Naegi approached Hinata and the tablet he was holding. The Ultimate Hope smiled at the screen and waved at it.

"Hello Nanami-san, how are you doing?"

The screen lit up to show a face of a young woman with short hair looking kind of sleepy.

"Hello Naegi-kun, everything is fine since big brother Alter Ego and Hajime rebuilded me from the saved data big brother salvaged." she smiled, "Plus! Souda-kun is working on a robotic body for me!"

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, having to move her around and install screens everywhere would be a pain and would need lots of materials that we don't have the right to ask for without raising suspicion. So we decided it would be easier to give her a body. Well until we get good material for making a more human body, Souda is working on a bipedal robotic body that has what she'll need to speak, listen and look around by herself." Hajime explained with a smile.

Naegi looked at them like a proud parent seeing his children getting along. He was also glad that their rehabilitation was going smoothly, he suddenly got an idea and asked Woods if he could give him the screened communication device as he needed to talk with Ethos for a quick report on the situation.

Gozu asked why they needed to call him _,_ the answer was simply that he's the only other member of the Paranormal Branch and to see if he had any information of the next target… and also he'd like for Ethos and the 77 kids to maybe patch things up since the Destroyer was in the front row with the Despairs during the Tragedy.

The device managed to connect and after a few seconds Ethos appeared on screen, they could see Izayoi walking behind him going and coming with different tools on hand each time he walked past the camera.

"Hey Makoto! What's up? How did it go?"

"Well no big injuries but we couldn't sink the boat. So we blew it up." Naegi explained with a embarrassed smile.

"Oh damn. Well at least the Bunhinos were exterminated right?"

"Yeah. We made sure that none got in the plane when we took off." the brunette nodded.

"Alright good. Do you need anything else?" Ethos asked as he could feel the blond blacksmith glaring daggers behind him.

"Yes! Say hello, please." Naegi smiled as he moved the tablet so Ethos could face the awakened ex-student of the 77th Class of Hope's Peak.

The smile on Ethos face disappeared and turned into a neutral face, staring at the kids in front of him through the screen. He greeted them politely, calling them each by their family name, sign that he couldn't see them as friends or acquientences again after all that happened. He knew that it wasn't their fault but the painful memories of his time during the Tragedy overpowered the good ones, when he was proud to be a senpai of some sort to the new kids.

"Hi!" Komaeda smiled and waved at the screen.

The ex-Remnants also were a bit uncomfortable to see such a serious face on the Destroyer who they remembered to be always smiling a bit stupidly when he saw any of them. Only Hinata who didn't know Ethos raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sonia and Souda in particular were feeling very embarrassed because of the time they saw him during their Despair 'phase' they only laughed at his misery.

Seeing no reason to stay online any longer Ethos announced that he had to go, his new robotic arm won't build itself on its own.

At hearing 'robotic arm' Souda jumped in front.

"W-Wait! Eth- her… Oroya! Can I see your robotic arm?"

"Oh. Well the thing is, it got broken." Ethos scratched his head, "Sonosuke and I are working on a new one."

"Oh… Maybe I can help? I mean I did that guy's robotic arm." Souda added, pointing at 'that guy' being Komaeda who just smiled again and waved with his prosthesis.

"Will you install a rocket punch?" Ethos asked seriously despite his eyes shining in excitement.

Izayoi widened his eyes in anger behind him.

"What's the point of a robotic arm without a rocket punch?" Souda laughed.

"I have a rocket punch?" Komaeda asked.

"... Except you."

"Haha, good choice." the white haired ex-remnant laughed.

"Soud- Kazuichi! We have a de-" Ethos stopped as he could feel the burning glare coming from Izayoi piercing his back _._ The black and red (haired) man turned around and brought his friend in front of the screen, "I have an idea!"

Souda let out a screech of fright seeing the blacksmith scary glare, Ethos explained that Izayoi and Souda could work together since the blonde man had the dimensions of his old arm, the mechanic could use those to have some ideas of designs!

Izayoi glared at Ethos then at Souda, even if he didn't want to work with an ex-Remnant… It would save a lot of time to start working on the new anti-kaiju weapons…

"Alright… But just because you need to work Ethos and I know that if I said no you'll just annoy me till I change my mind."

"You know me so well, I'm touched." Ethos smiled and brought his hand to his chest, making Izayoi sigh, roll his eyes and leave the room.

"I'll contact you tomorrow." he said before closing the door.

Ethos squeaked in excitement on having a new arm. Sonia decided to step forth too as she gently asked Souda to move away, which he did with pleasure.

"Oroya-kun, since it's been a looong time since I watched a Godzilla movie… I was thinking if we could do a marathon like we used to do back in Hope's Peak." she asked with a smile.

The Destroyer answered that smile with a bigger, goofy one.

"Of course! I have pretty much half of them with me right now! We can start no- Okay, maybe another day because I got to go now. I could swear I just heard a sword getting unsheathed. But we'll talk again! Goodbye kids!" Ethos waved before stopping the communication.

Naegi was looking at Souda and Sonia with the pride of a father seeing his kids getting new friends. His plan worked and the ex-Remnants were slowly getting a better image now that Ethos and Izayoi were kind of comfortable with them to the point of working together and watch movies together.

* * *

During their walk to the weapon testing room, Ethos had an uncertain look on his face. Izayoi noticed it.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Hm… I think I forgot to ask something important to Naegi… Bah, if I forgot, it probably wasn't _that_ important.." the Destroyer explained as he entered the room after the blacksmith.

* * *

"Alright! Fun time is over!" Juzo exclaimed, "Let's go home and do the reports."

He shouted this order clapping his hands in annoyance to bring everyone back to earth. The ex-Remnants looked at each other before Hinata coughed twice and took a step forth.

"Hm… We were thinking that maybe you'd like to stay a bit before leaving? It's been a while since we saw Naegi and Togami and we had prepared a barbecue for this occasion." Hinata suggested.

Naegi and Hagakure looked really happy at hearing this but it took one look towards Juzo to see that he was rejecting the idea of staying another second here.

"Huh? No way in hell I'm eating something you criminals prepared!" He spat.

The ex-Remnants reeled at the insult, they have expected some resistance to the proposition, but Naegi was having none of it and stood by their side.

"Frankly, I'm exhausted of all that running in the boat. A barbecue would certainly be welcome to relax a bit." He said, but there was something weird in his voice. It was a mix of anger and challenge.

And Juzo noticed that immediately as he frowned threateningly at the young man.

"Oh really? Well can't you 'relax' in the plane ride? Unlike a lazy-ass like you, I have a report to write."

"The world doesn't turn around you. Maybe the others are also tired?"

The ex-students of class 77 looked at the Symbol of Hope with wide eyes. Surprised and mostly shocked to hear the young man being so rude to a superior.

"What the hell is going on?" Kuzuryu asked out loud.

"Yeah! I'm pooped man!" Hagakure whined, enraging the boxer more.

The situation dawned on the other agents of Future Foundation as memories of an episode where Naegi and Juzo were in a mission together that ended up in a huge fight.

As Juzo was trembling in anger, his fists clenched turning white from the pressure.

Naegi had a smug grin on his face, "Didn't think about it uh? You dumb fu-"

" _Well_! There's a problem though!" Exclaimed Woods to stop the argument there, "When the boat exploded I heard something hitting Lucy rather badly… So I think it's better I do a diagnosis before leaving. You can use that time to relax however you want! I'll give you a call when it's ready to go. What do you think Sakakura?"

Juzo stared at the pilot and asked if he was sure it was necessary, highlighting the fact that he really didn't want to stay on the Island with the ex-Despair. But Woods just glared at the boxer and said that he was serious. It took some seconds for Juzo to finally give up and agree to stay a bit longer _. But_ he wouldn't be joining the barbecue.

He asked if there was a working computer, so he could at least write the report. There was at the Hotel lobby on the first Island. Togami said that he'll also go there to write his report.

So, Naegi, Hagakure and Gozu were going to the barbecue. The masked man joining only to keep an eye on the group, just in case.

Souda asked Woods if he could help with the diagnosis on the plane, eager to know more about Lucy. But unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to do that. But the pilot promised that if he really needed help he'll ask him.

Finally, Mahiru also stayed on the first Island. As she woke up only less than 24 hours earlier, she was still confused with all the memories clashing in her mind and wanted to relax a bit while walking on the beach. Maro, the imposter, said that he'll stay with her for support as he was the first one to wake up from the coma.

Now that the plan was settled everyone separated to do their own business. But Togami stopped Woods before the old man could get on the plane and leave to the fifth Island.

"Tell me Woods… I don't remember hearing anything hitting 'Lucy' when leaving the boat."

The old pilot sighed and smiled to the young man.

"You got me kid, but there's _no way_ in hell that I'm going on flying with those two children fighting like cat and dog." he said with annoyance as he pointed at the 'children' being Naegi and Juzo who were still glaring at each other, "Let them calm down then we can go home. "

"... You made the right choice." Togami nodded in agreement.

* * *

Now that he was in front of a laptop without any kid yapping around, Juzo could finally start working on a report for Munakata. There was someone else in the room though: Togami. But thank goodness he was very quiet as he also was working on a report for Kirigiri.

The Heir stopped writing for a second to stare at the screen. He then passed a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at his only companion in the room.

"How on Earth is your hair still like this morning? How did it not get messy with all that happened?" He asked the boxer.

"... Really? Now is not the time to ask silly questions. I have work to do." Juzo glared at the blonde man before turning back to the computer, Togami imitating him with an annoyed click of his tongue.

After a few seconds of silence, Juzo let out a 'It's gel' before getting back to typing.

* * *

Mahiru was at the first Island's beach, taking a few pictures and looking around, welcoming the silence. Maro, still disguised as Future Foundation vice-leader, was not far behind in case of assistance.

Assistance that she gladly welcomed when she suddenly started to tremble and held her head tightly as flashes of her crimes as Despair filled her mind, mixing with her memories of a normal school life.

"It's alright. We all went through this. You'll be fine." the Impostor said while keeping the photograph steady.

"Was it that horrifying?"

"That's right. In a few hours it will calm down. I know you can do it."

Mahiru chuckled, "Thank you…" She took another picture of the beach to change her mind, once the photo taken, she looked at her device and squinted in confusion, "What's this?" she looked up again.

"What's the matter?"

"Look over there!" Mahiru said as she pointed towards an area on the beach. She stepped towards it, followed by Maro. "Are those… Footprints?"

"Hmm…" Maro kneeled down to have a closer look on the small holes on the sand, "Yes. From bunnies. I'd say… At least two."

Mahiru was about to suggest that the bunnies could be coming from the farm not far from the beach, but there were no footprints coming from the farm. These prints were going only one way and it was coming from the sea… She followed the footprints towards it source and saw some wooden planks.

"Was that always there?" she asked as she pointed at the debris.

Maro looked at where she was pointing at and a sense of dread filled him as he approached the planks. He flipped one and the logo of the Future Foundation was on it.

"Is… Is this from the boat?" Mahiru asked as she looked at the still fuming and sinking boat.

"Some monsters probably survived! We need to warn Togami! Now!" Maro stood up and started running towards the hotel.

The photographer took some pictures before following the Impostor.

* * *

The barbecue at the second Island's beach was going pretty well, even though most of the ex-Remnants were having fun as Gozu and Naegi were chatting with Hinata who was cooking the meat. Hagakure was just talking with Komaeda about his future.

Everything was going pretty well until Souda noticed something not far from the beach, in the sea. The smile that appeared on his face caught the intention of the people near him.

"Whales!"

Everyone who heard him ran towards the beach and the rest of the people joined the group there to see that indeed there were a couple of whales tails slapping the surface. It wasn't the first time for the ex-Remnants to see this sight but for the Future Foundation agents, it sure was.

"There seems to be two or three whales", Hinata analysed, "Maybe a mating ritual or a dance?"

As he said that, a whale lifted its body out of the water before falling back in, making the young adults go 'wow'. Then a second one imitated the previous whale, emerging more of its body out of the water. Hinata's smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Wait… Something isn't right."

And suddenly another whale jumped right out of the water, as if thrown out, flying a dozen meter in the air.

Everyone stopped their cheering, staring at the scene with wide eyes full of dread, something wasn't right.

And as if on cue, a giant purple tentacle emerged from the water and grabbed the whale mid-air to pull it back in the sea violently.

No one said a word nor moved, shocked by the unnatural scene that happened in front of them. The water near that spot was turning a tint of red… When they saw the shadow that they thought was a whale slowly approaching them, they stepped away from it quickly.

Then the shadow stopped. And after a few seconds of complete silence two enormous tentacle shot out of the water on both side of the beach, they hit the ground, shaking it and thrashed around, looking for a grip.

"Everyone! RUN!" Naegi and Hinata shouted.

The two massive tentacles clung on the rocky walls of the cliffs encircling the beach. Between the screams, the shouts and the fangirling screeching of seeing a real life kaiju in front of them, the group all ran towards the tunnel in the mountain. Some of them looked back to see at the head of the creature emerging from the water.

It had grey and white skin with some red spikes on its neck. Big red eyes were glaring at the group running away. It had a yellow trident-like horn on its forehead. But the most important was the long and thin blade-like spiky muzzle with a yellow spear on the tip and on the lower jaw all red and split in two was a whale, the razor sharp edges of the mouth perforating the skin through the bone. Blood oozing out of the poor aquatic mammal and dripping in the ocean.

"Hinata! Do something!" Souda screamed.

"What do you want me to do?! There's no 'Kaiju Hunter' talent- Wait a sec…"

Silence as everyone stared at the Artificial Hope.

"...Nah, that's 'Cryptid Hunting'. Completely different and useless." Hinata sighed.

"There's a Cryptid hunting talent?"

"Wow! So impressive! As expected from-"

"NOT NOW KOMAEDA!" everyone cut him off and he apologized with a smile right after.

The giant monster noticed the humans running inside the tunnel. It snapped its jaw shut, slicing the whale in half, killing it for good as the cut parts fell in the water. The grey kaiju pulled itself up and on land. It was massive, and had six more tentacles: two small ones on the chest, and four less massive ones than the two 'arms' on its back. It had a spiky grey tail with a red bulbous underbelly. And finally two reptile powerful legs. Legs that didn't missed a second to flex and push the creature high up in the air jumping on the mountain side, ready to jump a second time to the other side where the group will appear to ambush them.

* * *

"Hm? Did you hear that?" Juzo suddenly asked to his silent colleague a few tables away from him.

"Hear what?" Togami asked back.

"I dunno… Noises coming from the kitchen… I swear if it's those Despair scums trying to-"

Togami sighed audibly, "Maybe they needed something for their barbecue. I'm going to see. You just keep working." he said in an ordering tone.

The boxer just clicked his tongue and turned back to work, but kept an eye out suspiciously. Not even a minute later, the heir came back. But walking faster than he should. Even more worrying was when he grabbed his gun from the desk.

"Don't ma-"

"I _KNEW_ it! Those fuckers are going to regret it!" Juzo exclaimed as he stood up and stormed out of the room.

"No, you idiot!" Togami yelled before quickly following him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Togami joined Juzo in front of the kitchen, the boxer was just standing there, looking at the ground with an irritated expression, ready to explode.

When he looked inside the kitchen, five small bunnies with big horns were staring back at the big man with wide eyes. There was some Chicken wings and fruits scattered around the floor.

There were Bunhinos on the Island. And they were eating. One of them was particular: the tip of its horn was split in three like a trident.

Neither parties said a word or made a noise. The five Bunhinos were staring at the duo of Future Foundation, Juzo was glaring at them and Togami slowly cocking his gun, hoping to at least kill one of them before they flee.

But suddenly a loud thud startled everyone. The two humans looked on the floor where the noise came from. It was a bag of flour. Then they looked up to see another Bunhino, smaller.

The Trident Bunhino roared and all six monsters ran away from the duo.

Togami aimed quickly and took a shot. Luckily, it hit the lizard tail of one of the creatures, cutting it and leaving a trail of blood.

"Hurry! We need to catch them before they multiply!" Togami exclaimed and chased them.

"I _knew_ those damn kids were behind this!" Juzo spat before running too.

* * *

Maro and Mahiru just reached the gate of the Hotel when six white creatures just ran pass between their legs.

"Wh-What was that?!"

"Out of the way!"

Then they were pushed aside by the boxer and heir.

"Ah! Togami-kun!" Mahiru exclaimed before also giving chase, followed by the Impostor.

"M-Munakata?! What a- Rah! It's you again! I have no time to deal with you Despair! I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Juzo exclaimed in anger, not stopping running for a moment.

"Wh-what? What happened?!"

"We found Bunhinos in the kitchen. Those were the creatures you just saw. We need to warn the others and kill them before they find something to eat." Togami explained quickly.

"And I know you guys were the ones who brought them here!" Juzo accused.

"What?! They came from the boat!" Mahiru frowned, "They got here from the beach on top of a wooden plank with a Future Foundation logo on it. It must have been blasted here with the explosion. I even took a picture to prove it!"

"We'll see that later… Damnit, there _was_ wood on the boat. Why didn't we think about scanning the debris in case of survivors?" The Heir grumbled at the group's inadvertence.

* * *

"Everyone to the cars!" Fuyuhiko yelled to the rest of the group once they came out of the tunnel.

As they were running, a loud noise echoed behind them and a giant shadow passed over them a short moment later, then a crash. The monster just jumped over the mountain and landed in front of them, leveling the diner in the process.

"Back inside! Back inside!"

Not needing a second warning, everyone made a U-turn and got back inside the tunnel as the creature turned around.

It was ready to see them all scream in terror but instead just saw them go back in the minuscule cave. Not that it will stop it as it got ready to jump over the mountain once more. It jumped over and quickly turned around, ready to greet the humans with a large tentacle on the head. But after a dozen seconds, no one was coming out of the tunnel.

The moment the giant monster jumped, Hinata yelled to the others to run to the cars while it's confused. The creature was distracted long enough for everyone to get inside the three cars that were spared: Naegi, Hinata, Komaeda, Fuyujiko and Peko were in the first one that lead the others. Akane, Hagakure and Sonia were in another and finally, Gozu, Souda and Ibuki were in the last one.

 _ **BRRRREEEEEOOOOAAAAAAAGK**_

The giant monster screeched from the top of the mountain when it saw the cars with the humans inside getting away. The creature jumped off and slowly walked to the road, eyes not leaving their target. The purple tentacles wrapped around the creature's body tightly, then it spit a dark green slimey saliva to the ground from the beak and finally slammed its body on top of the slime puddle. Talons digged on the ground, the creature pushed its strong legs and started running. The large and heavy torso, wrapped in its tentacles, slid on the slime easily, spreading it a bit everywhere which allowed the creature to catch up with the cars.

Meanwhile, in the leading car driven by the young ex-Ultimate Gangster, Naegi quickly took out his phone and started a video call with Ethos.

"Hey Makoto, missing me al-" the Destroyer smiled.

"Ethos! We need information on the Monsters of Despair, ASAP!"

"Wh-What's wrong?! What's that noise?!"

"This is what's wrong!" the brunet screamed and pointed the camera to the giant monster that was catching up to them.

"HOLLY SHIT! I'm on it! I have them right here!" Ethos panicked behind the screen and ran away, a few papers flew by the camera and he appeared again with a heavy bloodied paper, "I have very bad news, that paper is way too dirty to read anything on it and we have no reports of the team that went back to the lab yet. All I can say it's that this monster was supposed to be the size of a cub, she's female and under her blade-thin 'beak' are razor sharp blades instead of teeth but has three venomous flexible tongues-fangs."

"Oh perfect…"

"I'm gonna call her 'Bladepik' you know bec-"

"Ethos. Not now." Naegi frowned.

"R-Right… Anyway! I'm sorry I can't do much. You guys should get into the XJZ and leave the Island, that sounds as the best option." the black and red-haired man said.

"We're _not_ leaving our comatose friends." Hinata glared at the screen.

"I meant to lure the monster away, if it is actually chasing you. But there's only one way to find out. I'll try contacting the team in the lab. Good luck kids." Ethos said before logging off.

The ground suddenly shook and when they looked back, they saw that the creature's gigantic head was just behind them, the mouth open with a single tentacle-claw coming out of the darkness under the beak.

 _ **TMoD #12: Bladepik**_

The said tentacle tried to skewer one of the car but wasn't fast enough and smashed the ground instead.

"Jesus! It's right there!"

Another crash behind the three cars.

After a few screams and curses, they planned what to do. They needed to reach the bridge to the center Island, go to the fifth Island, get to the XJZ with Woods and then grab the others to lure the beast away from Jabberwock. It should work. It needed to work!

Another crash, quickly followed by another one. The creature had now two of its tongue out.

It won't be long before the monster towers over the three cars, that's when Hinata got an idea and asked Pekoyama if she could stand on the roof of a moving car. With a little hesitation she nodded and followed Hinata on the roof.

"Peko, be careful, okay?" she heard Fuyuhiko say, she nodded to him.

"Now what?" she asked her friend once they were both steady on the roof.

"Take out your sword, give me the sheath and protect this car from the tongues while I protect the other two." the green and red eyed young man explained quickly.

"Can you do it?" she asked as she unsheathed her sword and gave the sheath to him as asked.

"Yeah. Be careful! here they come!" Hinata exclaimed and jumped on Sonia's car's roof and with a swing worthy of a Pro Baseball Superstar, he deflected the incoming clawed tongue.

The Bladepik stopped moving for a second, startled by the counter but quickly resumed her chase, glaring at the small human on top of the vehicle. She tried again to skewer him with its tongue but it got deflected again with a swing. She repeated her action but got the same result.

Starting to see red, she pulled out from under her beak her third tongue and mainly focused on the young human who expertly countered any assault despite the girly scream coming out of the vehicle.

"Hinata! We're reaching the bridge!"

"Hng! Understood!"

After a final knockback, Hinata joined Peko on top of their car and the three cars went on the bridge. Hagakure was about to stop and laugh at the creature for it size being too bulky to get on the wooden structure, but when he saw the Bladepik not wasting a moment to dive in the water beside the road he shrieked and step on the gas.

The creature's swimming was definitely faster than running. She was already catching up to them, two tentacles out of the water, pointing at the trio of cars. Ready to smash them. But they didn't. Actually, the monster stopped dead in its track for some reason. But only for a few seconds.

Naegi's group didn't waste that opportunity to speed up and reach the main Island.

* * *

On the bridge to the first island, six white fast little silhouettes ran away from four much taller one at a rattling pace.

"Come back, you little shits! Damn why are they so fast?" Juzo panted in the middle of the road.

"Uff… Uff… We can't keep running behind them like that. We already lost them." Mahiru said out of breath.

"At least one of them is leaving a bloodtrail behind it." Togami added, taking his breath.

"But we can't waste much time here. I suggest that one of us go and warn the others about the Bun-" Maro started but got cut by the boxer who raised his hand to shut him up.

"Shh… Can you brats hear that?" he said, bringing a hand to his ear.

As everyone kept quiet, they could hear a strange noise coming their way. It sounded like a motor but also stomps. It was only for a couple of seconds before the noise reached them and took them away.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Togami gasped for air as he was grabbed by the neckband of his suit by one big muscular hand.

"I-I got them!" the baritone voice of Gozu stammered, holding in each hand one of his comrade.

"Same here, what about you Owari?" Hinata asked, laying down on the roof of Sonia's car, holding Maro with one hand while Akane was holding Mahiru.

"I got her. I'm pulling her in now!"

"Wait wait wait!" the redhead ex-Remnant yelled but the gymnast didn't listen and pulled her in the car by the window.

She then opened the door for Hinata to slide Maro in.

Meanwhile Gozu was holding on Togami and Juzo's clothes tightly.

"What the fuck are you doing Gozu?!" Juzo screamed.

Hinata jumped on their roof and opened the door on the other side of the car where Gozu wasn't sticking out the window with both hands occupied. Hinata grabbed Togami and pulled him on the roof, kept a hand on him and guided him to the other side.

"We're running away from the monster!" Gozu answered.

"What monste-"

Suddenly a giant gray head with a yellow trident horn and red eyes emerged from between the trees, very close to the group of cars. Bladepik cut through the forest to catch up with them.

 _ **BLLEEEEAAAAARGK**_

It screeched.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Juzo screamed back at it as he was pulled in the car by the wrestler.

The monster was too close now, she closed her mouth and raised her head, eyes still glaring at the cars.

"Guys… I don't think I can counter that…" Hinata said as the shadow of the monster head loomed over them.

"Oh God, IT'S GOING TO CRUSH US!"

Bladepik raised her head higher, and when she noticed its shadow on all three cars, a sadistic pleasure appeared in her eyes.

But as she was about to crush them, a giant blue flaming torrent crashed on the side of her face. Startling the monster enough for her to crash on her side. The tremor forced the cars to stop.

Everyone looked at the fallen monster that was grunting in pain, the left side of her face burnt. Then they all looked at the source of the surprise attack and every single one of them gasped in horror.

Freshly emerged from the ocean, blue flames still escaping from his maw with yellow eyes glaring at his enemy. Water sliding off his dark green scales, the second monster arrived to the archipelago to finish off his previous opponent.

The King of Monster Godzilla was here.

Sonia nearly jumped out of her window as she screeched in excitement.

"I always wanted to do that!" she squeaked.

The princess took a deep breath, pointed at the new monster, her eyes sparkling with stars and screamed:

 _ **"IT'S GODZILLA!"**_

* * *

 _Baka's notes 2:_ 7 months without posting anything.

Next in queue: Normality in Lobotomy! I know many people were impatient for the next chapter of the LC crossover. It's coming people!


End file.
